Black Hole
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Shine. It's been three years now since Jo's life changed forever, but now a new yet old threat is terrorising La Push and threatens to hurt those she loves dearly. Now that she and Jacob are the alpha pair they must stick together in order to defend their land, but more importantly, Jo needs to face a very old 'friend' of hers. M for a reason. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**~ BLACK HOLE ~**

**I'm back baby! I know that I said that I was going to publish this next week but I couldn't stay away from my writing too long. I managed to complete all my work in school and I have finally collected my college and my courses so here I am. Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed 'Hidden Shine' and I look forward to seeing you all again along with maybe a few newbies. **

**Okay so now for a word of WARNING…this story will contain dark themes in places, language and some lemon…well when I say lemon…nothing too detailed or I'll be kicked off the site but I will try my best. I also warn all Bella lovers because yes she isn't exactly as 'innocent' (yes that was meant to sound sarcastic) as Stephenie Meyer portrays her in the Twilight series.**

**I also really advise that if you have just found this story that you read 'Hidden Shine' first. This is a sequel and unless you are the most brilliant person in the world you probably won't have any clue as to what is going on or as to how things started. **

**I own nothing. Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made out of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I backed against the corner of the wall as I heard the screams down the corridor gradually getting closer; the frightened screams of patients and nurses as she stalked down the corridor to get her revenge. I cried out desperately as I clung to the little bundle in my arms. Why? Why couldn't she just move on and let it all go? What had I ever done to her other than fight for what was mine? Surely I was justified in my actions towards her in the past, but of course no. She had to have her own way as usual and the difference was that now she was no longer human. She was a creature from the very pits of hell and she was after me.

I sang an old forgotten lullaby softly hoping to calm my little miracle in my arms and preyed that Jacob could sense my fear. Where was he? He was supposed to be back by now. I was too weak to phase and then I wouldn't be able to protect her.

I cried out again and my heart almost leapt out of my chest as I heard the bang of the door to my hospital room. Why wasn't Carlisle stopping this? Where was he? The screams continued outside and got quieter as people ran away.

The door was soon kicked down and there she stood. No longer the natural beauty of a human she used to be, but a cold hearted killer. Her deep red eyes focused on my panic filled face as hers lit of in amusement. This was all just a game to her. Her eyes focused on the little bundle in my arms like a predator stalking their prey. She took one step closer and that's when I snapped.

* * *

**Review if you liked it or hated it.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. New Life

**I thought that I would be generous and upload chapter one seen as I can imagine that you are screaming at the screen right now. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bear in mind that this story is set three years after Hidden Shine.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**1. New Life**

_Three years later_

I paced back and forth as I waited. It was like the feeling a little kid got once Christmas was over and they were counting down the days to more fun and presents. I don't think that I have ever felt so impatient in my life. I skidded slightly occasionally on the bathroom tiles in the thick woolly socks I was wearing in the little house that Jacob and I shared together just down the road from Billy's house in case he needed anything.

Every time I glanced down at my purple watch the hand seemed to have moved only a fraction. I was going to be late; why did I have to take it right in this moment? Way to go Jo. You sure like to pick your moments as usual.

After what felt like eternity of sitting on the edge of the bath tub I heard the ding of the little wolf timer that Jacob had bought me for my birthday last year and jumped at the sudden sound. It's funny how the more you expect things, the more they surprise you. Only nothing could surprise me more than what I was about to do.

With a deep breath I pulled the little stick out of the plastic cup and my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the simple little word written on the screen before sinking to my knees on the cold tiled floor. I buried my face in my hands wondering what the hell I was going to do now.

I don't know how long I was sat there for but I jumped up as soon as I heard the slam of the front door.

"Josie?" I heard Jacob call out and I quickly wiped away the tears that I didn't had managed to escape and threw that thing away into the trash. I brushed myself off before composing myself and making my way out of the bathroom. I made my way slowly downstairs and saw Jacob stood at the bottom smiling brightly at me; he was so excited for today that he hadn't shut up about it all weak but he was also really nervous at the same time.

"Hey Jake." I said my voice coming out croakier than expected. I cleared my throat and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

He looked me up and down and for a moment I was worried that he might have figured everything out.

"Honey, why aren't you ready yet, we're leaving in twenty minutes?" He asked gesturing to me still wearing his shirt that was far too long on me.

"Oh right, give me a minute." I mumbled and quickly dashed upstairs a little slower than normal and made my way into our bedroom. I threw the closet doors open and grabbed the first thing I laid my hands on. No doubt the girls would want to change my outfit and do my make up tonight. It was a light blue sundress and I quickly threw it on and ran a brush through my hair. Once I was decent looking I made my way back downstairs where Jacob hadn't seemed to have moved an inch.

At the bottom the stairs were also the golden coloured sandals that I was planning on wearing. I quickly put them on and was about to walk out of the door when Jacob pulled me into his arms.

"I really appreciate you doing this Josie." He said kissing the top of my head before resting his head on mine.

"It's no problem Jake." I said.

"Are you sure that you're ready? Because I could cancel the whole thing and wait until you are." He suggested.

I shook my head. "No Jacob, I am ready." I said pulling away from him to force a smile out.

He beamed back at me and pecked my lips softly before taking hold of my hand and pulling me out of the door. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed inside without a word. He climbed in the driver's side and we were soon driving off down to Emily's and Sam's house.

"Are you nervous?" Jacob asked carefully after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up at him before looking back at the wall of trees that stood tall on the side of the small road.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking if you're nervous?" I asked and Jacob chuckled.

"But are you nervous? This affects you just as much as me." He said.

I sighed. "In my opinion, if you don't get even a little nervous about things then you're too cocky."

I saw Jacob nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Well yes then Jo, I am nervous." He replied.

"So am I."

We soon arrived at Emily's and Sam's and I didn't even get chance to open the door before the girls pounced on me. They all said how good it was to see me again and the boys were soon pulling Jacob safely away from the over excited women.

They pulled me into the house and into Emily's bedroom where I was forced down to sit at the dressing table. Everyone was so excited for today and I guess that I was too but I had a lot on my mind right now. Today was the day that Jacob and I were officially expected as the alpha pair of the pack. Jacob just got too edgy taking orders from Sam and Sam also wanted to settle down and start a family with Emily so he handed the position over to its rightful owner: Jake. Jacob wasn't too sure at first but after a lot of support from me he decided to take the offer and I knew that he was going to be a great leader. After all, it's what he was born to do. Billy couldn't be anymore proud and my parents still didn't know about the whole supernatural world and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could. Apparently the pack also wanted to make a big thing out of Jacob and I becoming the alpha pair seen as we were the first double imprinted wolves to be in charge. It was history and legends in the making; a tale that the council will tell generations to come in over hundreds of years time.

Vampire activity had been quiet since the Cullens had left. I knew that it was always their fault because also many of the kids in La Push stopped phasing; they should've just never come back in the first place. We hadn't heard anything from them since. Good. I hoped they never came and ruined our lives again; especially Bella. I wondered what she was doing right now. Living the dream life with her disco ball and dream family of living statues without a care in the world that she had hurt so many people to get what she wanted. She still made me angry when I thought about her; I wondered if I was ever going to get over what she did to me and Jacob and the rest of the pack for that matter. As far as Charlie was concerned, Bella had gone to Dartmouth University and was doing really well there. I didn't know whether this was true or not, but people believed what they wanted to believe.

My relationship with Jacob had progressed a lot after they left. It was last year when we graduated that we moved in together. My parents had wanted me to go off to college but I gave them loads of excuses that my place was here and that I enjoyed helping out with the council which wasn't really a lie. I was taking online courses though in history and business and was doing quite well seen as I was often busy with patrolling. Jacob was working part time at the garage on the outside of Forks and soon hoped to open his own business here in La Push with a few of his friends. I was happy to help with that in any way possible.

I tried to stop myself from flinching away as Emily attempted to put mascara on me and Claire and Kim sat there braiding my hair while Leah sat in the background reading a magazine on the window sill.

"Aren't you excited Jo?" Kim asked smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I shrugged but carefully so not to knock what they were doing.

"I guess so, but I'm really nervous."

"Don't be everything will be alright." Emily said.

I sighed and then remembered a question that I wanted to ask her.

"What's it like being alpha female?" I asked.

Emily paused to look at me before continuing to apply lip gloss.

"Well, I'd b lying if I said it was easy but you're a wolf so I don't quite know how different it will be for you. I suppose that I can't really comment seen as I was never officially alpha female but it is a lot of work to look after the boys." She explained.

Leah looked up from her magazine of bias celebrity news to growl.

"And girl." Leah said rolling her eyes at her cousin. I guess that I could say that Leah and Emily had come to truce. Emily made more of an effort than Leah did but she was still trying to move on from Sam. She desperately wanted to imprint and she was worried that she couldn't but seen as I had it gave her that little bit of hope that she rightfully deserved.

"How boring does Old Quil get in the meetings?" I asked.

Emily chuckled. "Very, but I usually just sneak in an I-Pod or something and nod my head when appropriate."

I internally groaned when I realised when I only had a few hours to suddenly learn all of this. Why didn't I talk to Emily before hand? I could've saved myself all this panic.

"Will I see Jacob less?" I asked worriedly. I hated the idea of not being able to see him as much as I do now. The thought sent a stab of fear through my heart accompanied by the thought of separation anxiety.

"I don't see why you wouldn't." Emily replied. "Like I said, it's easier for you because you're a wolf and can accompany Jacob on patrols and all that so stop worrying about that. Jacob couldn't go a day without seeing you anyway."

"But how did you do it?" I asked Emily before Kim huffed.

"Oh Jo, would you stop trying to be like Emily and be yourself." She scolded.

Emily laughed. "She's right Jo. As inspirational as I am, you need to handle this on your own; you're alpha female now which means you can even boss Paul around."

I snorted at that but the thought intrigued me. Ordering Paul to do something silly as pay back for all the snide comments; of course he had toned it down a lot since imprinting on Rachel, but it was still pretty annoying sometimes.

I sighed to myself and carefully leaned back in my seat some more. This was going to be a long day, I thought to myself as I subconsciously pressed my hand to my stomach.

* * *

**I know that this was a short chapter but it's kinda introducing you as to what has happened since we las left them. The next chapter will defiantly be longer and I should hopefully update by tomorrow – Monday being the latest. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. The Alpha Pair

**Wow thank you so much for the wonderful response. I already have over twenty favourites for this story which is really impressive seen as it has only just started. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I'm glad that it has made a good first impression. Some of your comments were so sweet and kind. Don't forget to also vote on my poll on whether or not I should make a third story to this series. I'm leaving it in your hands as to whether I write it. That's how much a trust your judgement as to whether it will be too much or not. It's also nice to see some new people reading my work so welcome to you guys. Thank you so much for joining. **

**We've been through this before, I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda…**

* * *

**2. The Alpha Pair**

I was dressed in some ceremonial Quileute robes created and worn by the many other alpha females of the past although I don't think any of them were ever wolves. Each design was beautifully knitted in detail and all colours seemed to compliment each other nicely. A crown of leaves and wild flowers was placed on top of my short jet black hair and the white flowers made my tan skin look like it was glowing and my grey eyes sparkle.

Emily and Kim had given me a dark smoky eye affect which made my eye colour stand out even more along with some dark red lipstick that seemed to blend naturally in my skin. I had to admit that they had done a pretty good job with me.

"I looked great, thanks guys." I said sincerely and they all beamed at me.

Leah cleared her throat.

"Don't you think we ought to get going, it's almost eight?" She said standing up and placing her magazine down.

Kim gasped.

"Oh no, we're running late." She said and quickly gathered some stuff in her arms before she ushered everyone and me out of the door and downstairs.

We climbed into Kim's car before she drove us down to the beach. I could see the fire glowing in the distance and I could see the men all gathered around it laughing out loud and having a good time.

"Isn't this exciting?" Emily squealed as her and Kim giggled together. I decided to humour them and smile with them but the truth was that I was starting to feel really nervous. My stomach had butterflies and my heart was beating pretty fast. I knew that I would have to tell Jake soon but a part of me was really concerned; we were just getting started so what if he didn't want it? I knew that I would never get rid of it in a million years no matter what.

I took a deep breath as I made my way down the beach, trailing behind the rest of the girls as they skipped forward excitedly. Leah was walking at pretty much the same pace as me and Rachel was already there waiting for us by the bonfire. She couldn't make hanging out with us girls tonight because she had to work late but I was glad she could attend the ceremony. I liked Rachel and she and I had become quite close friends after meeting her for the first time. She told me that Jacob was lucky to have me which always makes me smile when I think about it.

"Hey Rachel." I said greeting her by giving her a hug.

"You look so beautiful." She complimented and I blushed slightly.

"Thanks." I said before turning just in time to see Jacob come out of the woods with Sam hot on his heel. I had to remind myself to breathe again with how hot Jacob looked in his outfit. I was like a male version of what I was wearing but with most of his well muscled chest on full display and also he was wearing darker colours compared to me. My hormones were driving me wild just looking at him. He looked perfect.

He smiled brightly as soon as his eyes landed on me almost automatically. Sam had gone off to see Emily and Jacob was soon spinning me around in his arms.

"You look so beautiful." He said pressing a hard passionate kiss on my lips before pulling away just as quick. I pouted from the loss of contact and he laughed at my expression.

"I love you so much Josie." He said resting his forehead against mine, having to bend down quite a way.

I giggled as I wiped a smear of lipstick off his lips.

"I love you too you big idiot." I said.

"Yeah yeah, they'll be plenty of time for all of that later but right now we have a ceremony to get on with." Leah said clapping her hands together and sitting down on the driftwood bench next to Seth and her mother.

Jacob and I sat down next to each other although I was practically also sat on his lap and I nuzzled close to him as Billy began to tell the familiar tales of the spirit warriors who could soon turn into the powerful wolf and fight their one remaining enemy: the cold ones. The storied took me into the world of magic like they always did and I was kinda sad when Billy finished telling the tales but I knew that all of the stories are never ending. Our pack and generation is constantly adding new information on our legends such as Leah being the first girl to phase and Jacob and I being the first double imprint.

"But you have all been called here for something else tonight." Billy said in his deep voice. "You have been called here to witness your new alpha male and female rise through the ranks to become your leaders."

He gestured to us and Jacob pulled us both up. I let him lead me; he knew what he was doing anyway. Jacob took my hand tightly in his as we stopped in front of his father and he smiled up at us with so much pride that it made me want to cry.

The breeze blew around us in whispers and I could hear the calm waves brushing against the shore line and the cliffs in the distance along with the distinct crackle of the fire. It felt like a deep magic was settling over us watching and waiting. It was a weird yet wonderful feeling and I knew Jacob could feel it too as he tightened his grip on my hand. The balance of power was shifting.

Billy took both our conjoined hands tightly in his as he looked up as us with serious eyes.

"Jacob Black and Josephine Nightingale, both descendants of Taha Aki, protectors of the tribe and as imprints, do you swear that you will lead the pack of Spirit protectors with both strength and love as you rise to accept your birthrights as the alpha pair of the pack?"

"I do so solemnly swear." Jacob said before looking at me I expectation.

"I swear." I said.

Billy smiled proudly. "And therefore you have accepted your roles with your pack as witnesses. You are now alpha male and alpha female of the pack may the spirits guide you in leading your pack to a better future." Billy proclaimed.

Everyone started cheering and clapping before Billy reached up and hugged us both tightly to him before whispering something to Jacob.

"I couldn't be a prouder father than what I am now." I heard him whisper and Jacob looked like he was about to cry. Jacob jumped up and pressed me tightly to his chest before burying his head in between my neck and shoulders and placing a delicate kiss there.

The pack was still jumping around happily and Sam nodded at us approvingly before pulling Emily into a hug.

Things started to relax after that; we ate, we talked and shared funny stories like a big and happy family. Jacob and I remained joined at the hip all evening and when everyone started drinking – minus me of course – that's when the real fun began. It was hard to believe that I had once turned to that stuff looking for comfort. I felt disgusted at myself with the thought and wished that I could just redo all of that. It took a lot for wolves to get drunk but Paul sure was trying to have a go at getting absolutely hammered off his head. Rachel wasn't too happy but she looked a little tipsy herself as she laughed at Paul trying to break dance around the fire. The elders mostly had their own conversation like always and I just smiled and watched as the pack – my pack jumped around having the time of their lives. Quil and Brady had gone off to run patrol an hour ago and had made me promise to save them some food which was already running out; no surprise there.

I snuggled closer into Jacob's side and he kissed the top of my head.

"Wanna take a walk down the beach?" He asked and I sighed and nodded my head.

He unnecessarily helped me to my feet and took my hand as we began to walk away from the noise and down the quiet beach swinging our arms back and forth, just enjoying each other's company.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

I nodded my head. "Yes, did you?"

He smiled.

"Of course I did; you were right by my side." He answered pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are we going all corny again?" I teased and he laughed.

"Corny maybe, but defiantly honest."

We continued to walk on in silence before just stopping to look out at the dark blue ocean with the distant moonlight reflecting off it. It was such a peaceful sight and I sighed in content as I leaned against Jacob's side.

"I couldn't imagine my life getting anymore perfect than this." He commented. "A perfect girlfriend, perfect friends, pack and family; you've made me happier than I've ever been in a long time."

I stiffened slightly at that. My little secret could possibly change all that and that brought all my fears raging back.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked and I immediately gasped.

"No of course not, I'm just glad that I can make you happy." I stuttered to try and over up the breakdown that I was about to have.

He didn't seem to notice as he pulled me into a hug and kissed wherever his lips could reach. I relaxed against his hold and just let his touch overcome me when I suddenly felt him stiffen before I felt him sniff my hair.

"You smell different." He stated before sniffing me again.

"New shower gel?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean? I use what I always use." I replied and he sniffed me again.

"Jacob, we're not in wolf form right now." I said a little awkwardly knowing that I would due of embarrassment if one of the boys caught Jacob sniffing at me this way.

"Sorry it's just you really do smell different. I've been noticing it these past few days but it just seems more potent today." He explained.

"Good smell or bad smell?" I asked a little self consciously.

"Definitely good, I just don't understand." He trailed off. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked getting concerned and feeling my forehead.

I laughed.

"Jake, I feel fine so stop worrying." I said trying to calm him down.

"Maybe we should phase and go for a run; that might help." He offered trying to pull me into the forest. I froze at that and resisted his pull on me. I didn't know how phasing now would effect me. I guess that I didn't stop to think about it and I didn't want any preventable damage to be done.

"No Jacob, I don't want to go for a run." I said firmly but still trying not to give too much away. I had no idea how I was going to tell him.

"Why not?" He asked seeming to get more worried.

"Because there is no need." I tried to lie smoothly. It didn't seem to work though.

"What are you hiding from me Josie?" He demanded folding his arms over his large well toned chest.

I froze and raked my brain for a suitable lie but couldn't come up with anything. Jacob stared at me expectedly with a small frown on his face but our conversation was soon cut off by a long howl filling the air. Jacob and I looked at each other before running back to the bonfire where everyone looked a little shaken and on red alert. We hadn't heard a howl like that in a long time.

Quil soon came bursting through the trees with a very worried and shocked look on his face.

"Two campers have been murdered to the north, the stench of vampire was everywhere and I think that I recognise the scent." Quil explained.

"Has the leech left?" Jacob asked going into full alpha mode.

"I'm not too sure. I didn't have a chance to follow the scent but my instincts tell me that it hasn't gone far." Quil explained still looking a little shaken up by the whole thing. It had been years since we had any action; not that I was please that two campers had just died but it couldn't have come at a worst time.

"Alright Leah and Josie, get everyone to Sam and Emily's house safely and everyone else with me now. We need to track down this leech and make it pay for killing on our lands." Jacob snarled and then without a word everyone followed him into the woods leaving Leah and I stood there with everyone else.

Whoever this vampire was I hope that they would catch it before it was too late.

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter? It was so hard to write and I can't tell you how many times I got stuck writing this chapter. Just a pre warning that there will be lemon in the next chapter which is something for all you perverts out there to get excited for. Juts kidding, you know I love you guys. But yeah so if you're not fond of lemon it won't be for the whole chapter so you can just skip that bit and read the rest of the chapter. Don't forget to vote and leave a review. I will try and update as soon as I can which will hopefully be Thursday but no promises. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	4. Passions of an Alpha

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! I'm always excited to read them even though I may sometimes not be able to reply to all of them. Most of you have already figured out what is going on with Jo and no offence to those who have no idea but…it's pretty darn obvious. How this turn of events has happened you will find out because a few people have asked me. You will find out later in the story. CAUTION: there is lemon in this chapter, nothing amazingly graphic because let's face it; fifty shades of grey took it too far! I think I'm scarred for life…**

**Once again I do not own anything. No money is being made out of this and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**3. Passions of an Alpha **

We managed to get everyone safely to Emily's house and then all we could do was sit around and wait. I just sat at her small little table twiddling my thumbs having just got dressed back into the clothes I had worn earlier. Everyone was silent as we waited; for what, we didn't know but no doubt some sort of howl. Someone sighed but then no one spoke after that. The elders looked indifferent, the imprints looked worried and occasionally threw glances my way, but I just stared blankly at the wall. I knew that I couldn't keep my little secret from Jacob for long; he had the right to know. I still couldn't get rid of this gut wrenching feeling. Something was defiantly wrong somewhere.

"When do you think they'll get back?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

I just shrugged.

"I dunno; it depends if they can catch it." I said still staring at the wall with a blank expression.

Everyone went quiet again and it felt like you could slice through the tension in the room with a knife. No one dared say anything as they just listened out for any sign of life outside. A vampire hadn't come onto our lands for a while so why now? Was it curious when it picked up a faint trace of the Cullens' scent? That seemed highly likely as I could still smell very faint traces of them around areas they hunted in. The thought made me sick. Their putrid odour would forever be stuck on our land; I hoped they never came back.

Everyone jumped when the wolves all burst through the door. We all looked up at them with worried eyes and my eyes connected with Jacob's frustrated ones.

"The creature got away." He snarled. "It must be some sort of newborn because it obviously didn't care what mess it was making while hunting, but Quil was right about the familiar scent. This is defiantly someone we have encountered before." He went on to explain.

I frowned worriedly. This vampire had obviously gotten away from us before.

"How did it get away?" I asked.

Jacob walked towards me before collapsing on his knees next to me in exhaustion. He looked really tired and ready for a break.

"It ran away and we couldn't catch up to it." He said.

"Was it on its own?"

He nodded. "There was no other trace of a vampires scent."

I sighed and leaned into his shoulder as the rest of the pack discussed possibilities. We all thought that it was more likely that it had been scared off by some huge wolves running after it, but we weren't prepared to take any chances. We were going to increase patrols for better protection of the tribe and humans in the area due to the slim chance that it might come back. We obviously knew the scent so it had been here before which meant it was also likely to come back again. If that happened then we would be ready and no more innocent lives had to be lost.

It was approaching midnight so everyone said their 'goodbyes' and made their way home with Leah, Seth and Collin already on the first extra security patrol.

Jacob drove us home in silence and his mind looked like it was turning at a million miles per hour. He looked like he was really stressing over something.

"What's the matter?" I asked preying that it wasn't about my behaviour earlier. I now wished that I hadn't brought it up.

Jacob took a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring slightly as he released it before he spoke.

"I know that scent and I know that I know it!" He said. "It's annoying me that I can't remember."

I sighed.

"Jacob, it's been years since a vampire last crossed our lands so of course you're going to not be used to their scents or even forget them." I explained. "Whoever it was, I'm sure they know better than to come onto our lands again."

He took another deep breath before he reached over to lace his fingers through mine. I smiled at our conjoined hands and at how perfect they looked for each other. It was as if we were two pieces of a puzzle made to fit each other exactly.

We pulled up outside our little house and it had just started to rain so we both quickly ran inside. I tried to shake the rain water out of my hair once we got in but it was practically already dry due to my intense wolf body heat. It was times like this where being a werewolf really had its benefits.

I sighed and collapse in a heap on the couch. I was craving some hot chocolate but I was too lazy to go up and get some. Was this what the cravings felt like? Oh god, I don't know how I was going to put up with this.

I looked up when Jacob sat down next to me and he still had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Just stop worrying about it Jake." I moaned. "It will probably never come back here again."

He groaned.

"I know, but I can't help it. The scent is too familiar and this could be for the safety of the tribe that I figure this out."

I rested my head on my arm was I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon." I tried to reassure him but he still had that expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and relaxed more into the couch. I had insisted on a really cushiony couch. I loved the feeling of sinking inside them and it made me feel cosy and warm in this dark and gloomy town.

"Jacob, please…" I begged as he still continued to think about it. He snapped out of it at the sound of my plea and turned to face me.

"Josie, it's not just the tribe I'm concerned about, I'm concerned about you." He said.

"Me? Why?" I asked confused. "I'm a wolf I can take it." Big fat lie; going all wolf would do the opposite of helping me right now.

Jacob looked tortured and it broke my heart to see him look so vulnerable. He pulled me close to so that I was nestled against his chest and my head was tuck under his chin before he planted a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I nearly lost you once Josie and I know that it was my fault, but I just don't want to have to deal with that again. You're the only thing that makes my life worth living and I'd kill myself if anything happened to you." He whimpered.

I kissed his chest before throwing my arms around his waist.

"It's okay Jake, you have your family as well and besides, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. There's no way in hell you can get rid of me. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for eternity." I teased trying to make light of the situation. I couldn't stand to see my Jacob upset.

"Good." Jacob growled burying his face in my hair and I rolled my eyes as I felt him sniff me again.

"Are you absolutely sure that you haven't got a new perfume or something?" He asked into my hair.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm positive." I said a little sarcastically. I wasn't exactly sure why my scent had changes – although I had a pretty good idea – but it didn't mean that Jacob constantly smelling me didn't creep me out.

"I'm guessing that it is a good smell?" I asked as he continued to hold me close to him.

I felt him nod before he spoke.

"Of course it is. It's like your scent has gotten stronger but something else has been added to it. Just a small difference and I can't quite place it, but it's there." He said.

"It makes me feel more protective of you." He mumbled. "I don't know why though."

I felt him begin to kiss my neck and I moaned slightly at the feather light sensation.

"I haven't claimed my alpha female yet, have I?" He murmured against my skin and all I could do was shake my head in response and I pulled him closer to me as he began peppering kissed back up my neck until I pulled his head up so that our lips could collide.

We kissed passionately for what felt like forever until Jacob pulled away leaving us both panting. His eyes had darkened with list and need and it only fuelled my desire for him even more. My very soul burned for him and I knew that our wolves would be clawing to take over tonight seen as we were now officially the alpha pair. I could already feel my wolf snarling and begging to be released, but I pressed it down as hard as I could. Jacob kissing down my neck and occasionally biting me wasn't helping.

Jake was still wearing what he had worn for the ceremony so it was easy to flick his top off and kick his pants down.

Jacob growled playfully when I purposefully brushed my foot over his growing erection. I just giggled which soon turned into moans of pleasure as he took my breast in his hand and massaged them as he kissed me. I seemed to be more sensitive right now and I had heard that can happen.

"Too many clothes." I murmured around his lips as our tongues battled for dominance.

"You're the one with the clothes on." He growled back and showed no mercy as he ripped my shirt off with one flick of his hand, taking my bra off with it. I guess that was more damaged clothes.

"You're paying for that." I joked.

"Don't care." He whispered before he started sucking on my breast. I moaned loudly and clung to his thick black hair and wrapped my legs around his waist holding his pressed up against me. I was growing impatient and I still had my jeans on. My wolf was growling impatiently as well begging for him to take me as his; to take him as mine. My alpha wolf, my Jacob.

He brought his lips back to mine and ripped my jeans and underwear off as he did so and pressed himself up against me, pinning me down while he entered me. We both whimpered in relief at being united once again and it was always like our souls were touching and we had become one person. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

We both moaned and worshiped each others bodies as he thrust in and out of me, each one feeling better than the last as I felt myself climb higher.

I clung to him tightly as I bit into his shoulder and he bit down into my neck. We both drew blood but we didn't care as we marked each other, claiming each other as mates and lovers. He picked up his pace vigorously as we both began to climax and I screamed out in pleasure as the wave finally sucked me under and pulled me off the shore I had been clinging onto. Jacob soon followed as I felt him shoot his seed inside me and we kissed each one last time before Jacob pulled out of me and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. We were both panting and sweating as we tried to recover from our bliss.

I collapsed against Jacob's chest and just laid there limply as he stroked my hair soothingly. His eyes were on fire as he stared up at the ceiling and I knew that it wouldn't be our last union tonight. My inner wolf was howling with excitement and satisfaction and I fought to press it down. I didn't want to let go too much; I was carrying precious cargo and I didn't want it to get hurt because Jacob could sometimes be well…extreme?

I sighed as he kissed my shoulder where he had marked me a few moments ago. Our breathing had almost gone back to normal and I rested my chin on his collarbone so that I could look at his beautiful face. His hair was clinging to his forehead and he looked more content than he did hours ago when this whole thing had started again. I was glad that I could take that burden away from him, even if it was just for a few moments.

"How was that my beautiful alpha female?" He whispered huskily running his hands through my now messy hair and down my back before he hooked it around my ass and pulled me further up against him. I moaned again at the sudden friction and he got a cheeky grin on his face. It was nice to know that his ego hadn't changed.

"Magic my alpha male." I answered as his eyes darkened again as I called him that. Who knew it would be such a turn on?

He growled playfully again and I giggled.

"Well good because we aren't done yet." He said snapping his teeth and looking at me with intense hunger, need and love.

I laughed as he threw me over his shoulder like the caveman he acted like sometimes and ran with inhuman speed up the stairs to our bedroom.

I thrashed around playfully knowing that would arouse him even more before he threw me down on the bed and attacked my body with kisses.

We made love for most of the night, but I still had to remind myself to be careful. It was still wonderful though and I felt like I was glowing with power and love for Jacob. We finally collapsed next to each other out of breath, but Jacob still kept his arms wrapped around me; possessive caveman.

"I love you so much Jake and I'm so proud that you embraced your birthright." I said kissing his forearm that was wrapped around my shoulder.

Jacob smiled. "I love you too and thank you."

We just laid there soaking up our bliss as we got our breathing and heartbeats to return to normal. My body immediately went on red alert when Jacob's body seemed to freeze as if ice cold water had been poured over him.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly before sitting bolt up right; my instincts urging me to look around for anything that might have distressed my mate.

He sat up a few seconds after me and looked at me with wide and panicked eyes. That just scared me all the more as I had never seen him looked so shocked and terrified, apart from the time I was nearly crushed by that newborn vampire.

"That scent," He gulped, "I know who it belongs to."

"Who?" I demanded. Was it someone really dangerous? Is that why Jacob has reacted the way he has?

His answer was something that I probably should've expected but I didn't.

"Bella."

* * *

***Gasp* I'm sure all you smart people out there would've figured that out. This is actually my proper first time at writing a lemon which, I must be honest, was awkward to write. I did have a little bit of lemon in one of my other stories but I wrote it at the time a load of people on this site got busted for have explicit sex in their stories which of course, made me paranoid. Now that things have calmed down I hope that it pleased all you perverts because personally, I think I did a crap job. **

**Don't forget to review the chapter and I will try and update as soon as I can. It might be Thursday but it depends on how much homework I get because I have my art project due in a few weeks and I'm falling behind so I need to get that done. Also don't forget to vote on my poll and feel free to send me a PM or check out my facebook page anytime. Anyone is welcome and I'll talk to anyone if you have any questions.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	5. Suspicions

**Sorry this chapter is really late guys; it's not like I've had exams to prepare for, presents to buy, art stuff to buy and other stuff that might get in the way of me updating. Thanks for being patient guys and thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Any confusion will be explained later on in the story. I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but when I was in the middle of writing it I got a really bad case of hiccups so I couldn't concentrate properly until I just gave up and sat on the sofa and sulked for the rest of the night until they left me alone. So I'm really sorry about that. **

**But here I am ready to post the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything LEAVE ME ALONE!**

* * *

**4. Suspicions**

"But it can't be Bella." I said as I watched a very agitated looking Jacob pace back and forth across our small living room wearing only a pair of cut offs. It was very distracting watching his muscles roll around but I needed to focus; this was very serious.

"I recognise the scent though." He tried to explain but I was already shaking my head.

"Bella was obsessed with joining the Cullens. I don't know where they went but I'm pretty sure that it was very far away from here. Bella would want to uphold their vegetarian values and perhaps you were just picking up her scent from a long time ago and it was heightened by the scent of another vampire." I just didn't see what Bella would gain out of coming back; unless she had a death wish.

Jacob sighed.

"I still have Carlisle's number in my phone from when I had my accident and if anything like this was to happen in the future. I guess I'm going to have to ring up and ask." He said sounding like talking to the Cullens was the last thing he wanted to do.

I nodded in agreement. If Bella was causing trouble around here then nothing would stop the pack from hunting them all down and killing them. We gave them a chance to get away last time, but now things were getting more personal. To be honest all the trouble wasn't really caused by the Cullens; it all rooted from Bella. The thought angered me that they would allow that poison to enter their lives with open arms. The Cullens would've moved on ages ago if it wasn't for Bella and then none of this would have happened. Then again I probably never would have got involved with Jacob. Reality was a confusing thing and I must stop myself from stressing about parallel out comes. That was another time, another universe.

Jacob rooted around in some drawers we had stacked in the corner and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded many times over. He opened it and began dialling the number written down and waiting for a reply. It didn't take long and I immediately heard Carlisle's golden voice answering.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Fang? It's Jacob." Jacob replied into the receiver.

"Good morning Jacob, what can I do for you? Is there any problem?" He asked worriedly.

"Well we're not sure but a vampire crossed our lands last night and the scent seems to fit Bella." Jacob explained slowly and frowned as he waited to assess Carlisle's answer.

"Well, I didn't see Bella yesterday. Bella and Edward have been busy settling into their new home, hold on I'll put Edward on."

Jacob growled at that but didn't argue.

"Mutt." I heard Edward greet him and Jacob's frown deepened.

"Leech." He responded. "Has Bella been anywhere near La Push recently?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I should say not," Edward replied, "She was with me all day yesterday looking at paintings."

That reply, something was off. It seemed too innocent, but maybe I was just imagining things in my paranoid state. If Bella _was_ coming back the without a doubt I would be first on her hit list, not some innocent hikers and I knew that, even though she was a bitch, I didn't think she was a killer and she would never disrespect the Cullens like that. Then again she disrespected Edward when she kissed Jacob…

"Okay thanks bye." Jacob said quickly and hung up just as fast.

I rolled my eyes at Jacob's childish behaviour and relaxed further back into the couch.

"I told you that it probably wasn't Bella." I said.

Jacob stood still staring at the wall looking deep in thought.

"So they say…" Jacob explained slowly trailing off. "Whoever it was, they are still a threat and could come back so I'm going to have to double patrols. Josie, you're going to have to patrol with me tomorrow night after I get back from work."

I froze at that. How was I going to get out of this?

…

I stood outside the familiar house that had once been my home two years ago. Jacob had told me to meet him on patrol at five o' clock sharp but I was just going to ditch. There was no way I was going to attempt phasing in my condition. I knew I would get into loads of trouble but I was going to have to ditch Seth and Jacob tonight. I still wasn't ready to tell him although I wasn't quite sure what was holding me back.

I rang the doorbell even though mom insisted that I didn't. Even though she had told me it was still my home, it still felt rude just barging in.

It took a few seconds but my mom finally answered it.

"Jo! I'm so glad you've come to visit us." Mom shrieked throwing her arms tightly around me.

"Hello to you too mom." I said giggling as I wrapped my arms around her hugging her back.

"Where's Jacob? You two are always joined at the hip." She commented and I sighed.

"He has work, so I thought I'd come and see you guys." I explained.

"Well your father is at work so it's just Lily and I today." Mom said leading me inside. I was immediately pounced on by Lily as I entered.

"JO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Lily was now a very loud five year old that made a habit of jumping on everyone who walked through the door. She certainly was no shy girl.

"Hey Lily." I managed to choke out with her death grip on my neck.

I pulled her loose and held her in my arms so she wouldn't be too disgruntled.

"Where's Jakey?" Lily asked in her sweet little voice.

"He's at work but he'll come and visit you soon." I explained; if I'm still alive at that point because no doubt he was going to eat me alive when I skip patrol.

"Are you and Jacob ever going to get married?" Lily asked.

I froze for a second before answering. I had never really thought about marriage before and I doubted that Jacob had either. That must be another reason why I was so reluctant to tell him; we had barely even thought about marriage.

"Maybe, some day." I answered as truthfully as I could. I knew that Jacob and I were forever now because we were imprinted and loved each other deeply but…would we get married?

"Why are you so interested?" I asked and Lily looked down at the floor.

"Because I want Jakey as my big brother." She whispered. I found it hard to contain my 'awww' but somehow I managed. I just settled for kissing her cheek. Jacob and Lily adored each other and I found it so cute how well they got along and how much they seemed to care for each other. Lily loved it when Jacob told her bedtime stories that he made up on the spot and Jacob loved telling them to her. Jacob would make a great father one day, but was he ready?

I helped out with my mom last night and spent dinner there. I knew Jacob would be worried and furious but little did he know that I was doing it for a very good reason.

I was dreading going home but as soon as Lily went to bed I knew that I had best head home. I was tried anyway from last night's activities and no doubt Jacob was going to have a go at me.

It was already dark outside and starting to rain but luckily that didn't bother me. I walked home as slowly as I could, knowing the impending doom that awaited me when I got there.

I was just about to turn onto the street we both lived on when the foul smell of bleach and rotting flesh filled the air. I froze and my posture stiffened as I tried to pin point the leach that had dared to cross the line. I felt myself beginning to shake, ready to phase and face the threat but I managed to get control of myself. I needed to stay in control is I had any chance.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" I heard the leach snicker. "Looks like the mutt she's after."

I turned around to face the vampire who was only short with scruffy black hair wearing a brown wore leather jacket and some torn jeans that had faint blood stains on them with no shoes.

I smirked at the creature, showing him that I was in no way afraid.

"I don't know." I remarked back. "What do we have here? Is a bloodsucker crossing the treaty line and obviously has a death wish?"

The vampire frowned at that before taking a step forward. I stayed standing where I was in a defensive posture before I growled when he cocked his head to one side staring at my stomach.

"Oh dear." He said with a tut. "My mistress won't be very happy about this."

I snarled and crouched down low keep my stomach out of view. No one was going to harm my pup they would have to get through me first.

The vampire just laughed at me.

"The little mutt scared of phasing." The vile creature teased and took another step towards me.

I let out another warning growl keeping my eyes locked on him and not letting him out of my sight. I was in complete self defence mode and my adrenaline was pumping, ready to fight my way out. I refused to make the first move and the way he was looking at my stomach was putting me more on edge. The instinct to protect was really clouding my thoughts and made thinking of a way out hard.

We both let out feral snarls as he suddenly charged towards me without warning. His rock hard body crashed into mine and I knew that I was going to end up with a huge bruise on my arm. He tired to get me in a death grip but I managed to spin out of his attack and briefly knock him to the floor. I wasn't as strong and as fast in my human form, but still powerful enough to take him on enough to try and make some sort of escape.

I saw my chance to make a run for it and I took it. I ran down the road hoping to reach Jacob just in time but I was tackled to the ground from behind. The leech had obviously managed to get up and come after me. I twisted around so that I landed on my back but the bloodsucker ended up pinning me down again. He smirked down at me as he bared his teeth. I looked up at him with fearful eyes knowing that there was a slim chance that I would get out of this situation.

"Oh she won't be happy about me killing you, but now it's turned personal. No one has ever matched me in a fight." He snarled and I could see the killer venom coating his teeth.

He was about to lean down and bite me before a blurry fast force knocked him off me and tackled him to the ground. I looked up in shock to see Jacob's wolf form growling and snarling down at the now fearful vampire.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything." The vampire begged. Pathetic.

I tired to move and sit up, but intense pain shot through my arm and I whimpered; it felt like I had broken it and dislocated it.

My whimper distracted Jacob whose head whipped around to look at me giving the vampire a chance to push wolf Jacob off him and run away into the trees.

Jacob looked like he was about to follow him before he turned to look at my distressed state again and ran over to me instead. He nuzzled my sore arm gently with his nose before he phased back to his human form.

I looked up to see a very nude and angry Jacob staring at me with hard eyes. I knew that I was in for it now.

* * *

**I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but you're just going to have to suck it up. I've had a very busy and long week so please just bare with me. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought. All opinions welcome as long as they are sensible. **

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll as to whether I should write a third story to this series. So far a have fifteen votes so if you want to make sure that your choice gets chosen then you better get voting. One vote could make a huge difference. Feel free to like my Facebook page as well; anyone who likes it ends up getting insights into my work, update times and a look into future projects that I might do on this site. Anyone is welcome so check it out!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	6. Confessions

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Keep them coming guys, keep them coming. One review made me gasp though…someone apologising for asking for an update. No no no no no! I'm not mad at you! It was cute that you did that but I was only joking in the author note of the last chapter. I'm more mad at myself and at my exams because they keep getting in the way of everything and no matter how hard I try at school, teachers still complain about my grades. I'm getting B's, it's not like I'm getting U's or anything like that. Jeez! I don't mind people saying 'I hope you update soon' and all that. It's when people leave me a review days after I post the chapter simply to say stuff like 'you've been gone for days, you need to update'. That kind of thing. No compliment on my story or anything; that person hasn't reviewed when it was updated and just waited until they have got bored of waiting just to nag me to death. Don't worry; no one has done that for this story but a few months ago I was getting it a lot. There will be a very good reason if I haven't updated in a while such as, this is my final year of high school so I really need to try my best or I won't get into college. **

**Sorry for the rant, but I had to get that off my chest. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**5. Confessions**

I looked up at Jacob's hard angry eyes and I gulped. How was I going to tell him? I had just nearly got killed and now I was going to drop this bombshell on him. I felt so bad for ditching him today, but I really couldn't risk phasing. It was too dangerous, but I was still so scared of telling Jacob. We were so young and didn't plan for this to happen anytime soon. This was a real stupid mess that I had gotten myself into and it was all my fault. I was such an idiot sometimes that it wasn't even funny.

"Not talking?" Jacob growled. "Let's see if we can open that little mouth of yours at home." He threatened and I shrieked when he reached down for me out of no where and threw me over his naked shoulder. I didn't fight him as he carried me back to our little house. I deserved everything that I got.

Jacob kicked the door open roughly and stormed inside before throwing me down on the couch. I laid there in silence as he began to rant and rave.

"What has gotten into you lately, Josie?" He snarled. "You've been behaving oddly for a while now and now you're skipping patrol. This is so unlike you. Next thing I know you're being attack by a leech. What is going on Josie?"

I sniffed and I hadn't realised that tears had started falling from my eyes as I watched my Jacob pace around the room screaming and shouting at me. He was disappointed in me and I had no one to blame but myself. What had I done?

"Josie!" Jacob snapped making me look back up at me. He looked a little guilty when he saw that I was crying but he quickly put the hard alpha mask back on. His was in alpha wolf now and he was angry at the betrayal of his mate and pack member. I hadn't been very loyal and trustworthy.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jake demanded, his eyes never leaving mine as he searched deep into my soul for answers.

I bit my lip and took a while to answer, but he never pushed me.

Finally I sighed and answered.

"I don't know Jake, I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you now. You'll be so angry with me." I hiccupped.

Jake sighed.

"I don't think I can be anymore angry than I am right now." He took a few steps closer to me until he was bending down in front of me so that we were both eye level with each other. "I nearly lost you today because you put yourself in harms way. How could anything be more scary than that?" Seeing the look of pain and disappointment in his eyes burning my heart and put a huge lump in my throat. My stomach was twisted into a million knots at how overwhelmed I was right now. I got stressed out even more when I realised this stuff wasn't good for –

"Please, talk to me Josie." Jacob begged cupping my cheek in his large russet hand and giving my cheek a small gentle stroke that was very comforting. "If something is bothering you, then I'd like to know. I can sort it out and make you feel better, but you need to tell me sweetheart. It's the only problems can be solved; by admitting to them."

I took a deep breath figuring it was easier to slowly build up to my huge confession. Jacob watched me expectantly but patiently and his eyes softened when he realised I was about to open up. I reached up and held the hand still stroking my cheek in mine. His scent and touch comforted me and made me feel like everything was going to be alright. It takes two to tango and this was something that we had to face together.

"I can't phase." I stated simply.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding a little anxious.

"I can't and don't want to phase."

He looked deep in thought for a moment before he replied.

"Well, as much as I'd support your decision, we've just been accept and the alpha pair and is quitting now really the best time?" He asked. "The pack and I need you out there."

I sighed.

"It's not because I want to quit the pack or anything. It's because it's too dangerous for me to phase." I answered biting my lip wondering if he was catching on to it; Jacob could be really clever when he wanted to be.

"I don't understand." He said. "Why is it dangerous?" He sounded like he was starting to panic at the thought of me being in danger. I shook my head at him before I looked at him deadly serious in the eyes.

"Jacob…I'm pregnant.

I cringed away slightly waiting for his reaction, but nothing happened. I looked up at his and the only emotion that I could make out was pure shock. There were a few moments of agonising silence as I waited for my news to sink in and register in his brain.

"We're having a baby?" He breathed out, barely as loud as I whisper but I managed to hear him with my sensitive hearing. I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on his face to assess his reaction.

"How?" He asked quietly and I paused to think. For what we both knew it was impossible for me to have children because my periods stopped. Maybe this was some sort of miracle.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Jake. All the tests immediately came up positive and I have been feeling a little different lately and I just know it. This little guy really wants to make himself known." I explained a little worriedly. Was he unhappy? Didn't he want the baby? I knew that I would never be able to get rid of our baby and Jacob could shout and order me as much as he wanted to. I could never get an abortion; I didn't have it in my heart to kill our innocent little baby. He had never done anything wrong other than exist. It was Jacob and I that made this happen.

I gasped when Jacob suddenly picked me up and spun me around so quickly it made me feel sick. He held me in his arms as he peppered kisses all over my face with the biggest smile on his face.

"I can't believe it; we're having a baby!" He shrieked liked a little girl.

"You're not unhappy?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Unhappy? Why would I be unhappy? We're going to have a baby! I'm only a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me as soon as possible." He pouted and I placed a small delicate kiss on his pouting lip.

"I'm really sorry Jake, but a lot was going on and I was really scared over how you were going to react." I admitted feeling ashamed of myself for thinking such things when I realised how much joy this had brought him.

"Oh Josie, I could never be angry about something like this." He gasped out before pulling me into a tight hug. He pulled on my injured arm as he did so and I winced in pain. It hadn't stopped hurting since Jacob pulled the vampire off me but I had managed to ignore it while Jacob and I were talking, but now it was really making itself know. It hurt like a bitch.

Jacob noticed my discomfort and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panicked.

I looked down at my pounding arm and wiggled it a little bit which led to me having to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming in pain.

"My arm, I think it's dislocated." I winced as another spurt of pain shot up my arm and started throbbing in my shoulder. I had no idea how to put my arm back properly without it healing funny. My super fast healing has seemed to have slowed down seen as I haven't phased in a good while. This sucked.

Jacob looked at my arm without touching it before dashing to grab the phone and started quickly dialling in a number.

"Who're you calling?" I asked cautiously. A normal doctor couldn't help me.

Jacob put the phone to his ear and turned to look at me.

"I'm calling Carlisle." He said. I smirked at that. Whether Jacob was willing to admit it or not, Jacob seemed to have developed a soft spot for Carlisle Cullen and was always quick to ask for his help.

"_Hello?" _I heard Carlisle answer.

"Carlisle, it's Jacob; are you alone?" Jake asked looking at my stomach.

"_Yes Jacob, I'm alone. What can I do for you?" _He asked.

Jacob sighed.

"Well Josie has dislocated her arm and we can't risk taking her to a normal doctor and also…well…she's pregnant." Jacob explained.

"_Congratulations on the baby Jacob. I can give Josie and scan while I fix her arm if that's alright with you and her?" _

Jacob looked up at my face and I smiled and nodded he smiled back proudly at me before talking back into the phone.

"Sounds like a plan, oh and make sure that no one in you're family knows about this. I can't risk Edward and Bella finding out and having Bella come back." Jacob explained.

"_You have my word." _Carlisle vowed. _"Do I have permission to cross the treaty line?"_

"Yes, I'll meet you there in a few hours if that's okay?"

"_That's fine with me; I should get down there by then if I set off now." _

"Thanks Doctor Fang." Jacob said before I heard Carlisle laugh and bid his goodbye before Jacob hung up.

"Carlisle will be here in a few hours and fix your arm. Then we can look at our baby." Jacob cooed walking towards me and placing his large hand over my stomach where our baby was growing. I had happy tears in my eyes as I watched the joyful emotions dance across Jacob's face. Our baby. I wanted him to be the spitting image of his father. The pain in my arm was forgotten as I stood up on my tip-toes and kiss Jacob passionately on the lips. We broke apart panting and I wanted more, but Jacob stopped me. I let out a whine of disappointment.

"I think I'm going to love this hormonal sex crazed new you." He teased and I pulled face at him. He says that now…

"I'll go get an ice pack for your arm." He said before disappearing into the kitchen. Now all we had to do was wait for Carlisle when we could know the details of what was going on. I had no idea how long I had been pregnant for, but more importantly I wanted to know how this was possible. My period stopped when I first phased which meant that I probably couldn't conceive a child, but the evidence I could was growing inside my womb right now. It was a complete accident that this happened, but was by far the best accident of my life.

* * *

**What did you think? Again I'm sorry for being away for so long. I have absolutely no idea when the next update will be. It could be in a few days or could take longer than a week! I have so many exams and coursework to sort out that I swear I'm on the verge of having a mental breakdown. So. Much. Work. Anyway, feel free to leave a review and don't forget to vote!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	7. New Beginnings

**I guess 'oops I forgot to update' is a bit of an understatement. Okay, you can put the guns away now; did you guys honestly think that I would ever abandon this story? NO! I WOULD NEVER! Good, no that that's cleared up, here's my list of excuses:**

**Too much school work**

**Too much homework**

**Too much work full stop**

**It was my friend's birthday**

**I had to have some teeth taken out (those who stalk me on facebook will know all about that story – yes I did accidently swallow one and started choking)**

**Every teacher needs me for something**

**I've had stupid careers interviews with my annoying careers adviser…**

…**and I've just had no time to myself.**

**I hope that my list of excuses has cleared things up for you. Now that you've seen how hectic my life is, can you forgive me? Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to favourites and alerts; you guys are as awesome as always. I love you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope it makes up for my mysterious disappearance.**

**Yeah yeah, I own nothing and all that shit.**

* * *

**6. New Beginnings **

Carlisle soon arrived and I was lying down on mine and Jacob's bed while he set some equipment up. Jacob was sat by my side holding my hand tightly in his before Carlisle turned round to look at us with a smile on his face after he plugged the ultra sound machine in and waiting for it to start up properly.

I began to bubble with excitement at the fact we were going to know more about our baby and how this happened. Jacob sensed my excitement and smiled down at me and I could sense how happy he was too. I still couldn't get over the fact that we were going to be parents. Carlisle had performed a few tests on me when he arrived. He had weighed me, measured me and did lots of other weird things.

"Well Josephine, I can confirm that you are pregnant and appear to be entering the first trimester." Carlisle explained. "Let's see if we can take a look."

I bit my lip and try and control my huge smile and nodded.

Carlisle moved my shirt up and squirted that clear cold liquid on. I flinched away from it slightly, but allowed Carlisle to continue with his work. He reached for the wand and pressed it all over my stomach where the liquid was and my eyes were glued to the screen as I waited for the picture to come up. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened and we both gasped when we saw the screen. There wasn't really much to it yet, but I could see him. Well, I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, but a boy would be cool; he would be the spitting image of his father and follow in his footsteps.

"It seems like everything is just fine at the minute; heartbeat is strong and everything seems to be developing perfectly fine." Carlisle said looking at the image approvingly.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" I asked. I had never been good at science at school and I wasn't too sure how things like this worked. I wished that I had paid attention now.

"Unfortunately, not at this stage; it's important that the brain, heart and spinal cord form at the moment. The genitals will develop afterwards and then we will be able to tell." Carlisle explained smiling kindly at me.

I felt bad for hating the Cullen family when he looked at me. Despite being a vampire, he was really compassionate about the people around him and I was beginning to feel guilty for playing a part in running him out of town. Then again, that was Bella's fault. They could have stayed perfectly happy under the treaty if Bella and Edward hadn't broken it.

"How long will that take?" I moaned at the thought of waiting. I was so impatient sometimes and I wanted to know now.

Carlisle's smile widened at my impatient tone.

"That will still take a few weeks, but you'll know soon, I promise."

"I want a girl." Jake butted in smirking.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I think it's going to be a boy." I insisted. Wasn't a mother supposed to know these things?

Carlisle chuckled at our disagreement and started wiping the gel off my stomach.

"But Carlisle how was this possible?" Jacob said asking the question that we both had at the back of our mind.

Carlisle sighed as he finished wiping the gel off and threw the paper towel away before he turned to face us again and going into full doctor mode as he began to explain it to us.

"Well I only have theories not answers at the moment." He said before going on to explaining one of them. "My one theory is that when you phased you might have been ovulating at the time so you froze at that period in your menstrual cycle leaving an egg available for fertilisation."

I blushed slightly at this conversation, but at least Carlisle was being professional about it. Jacob seemed to be just as interest as he seemed completely engrossed in what Carlisle was talking about. I still couldn't believe how happy Jacob was about this whole thing. I really had worried over nothing.

"My other theory is that, as a female wolf, you developed your own way of being able to conceive a child."

"Huh?" I said confused. I didn't understand how that could happen.

"Well, when you wolves phase you go through all the physical aspects of the change and age slightly and grow before freezing in that state as soon as the phase is activated. So when you phased your menstrual cycle stopped leaving you unable to have a period. However, I wondered if that would actually stop you from conceiving. With you being the alpha female and the mate of the alpha it's your job to help pass on the gene to create future alphas." Carlisle said before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It occurred to me that maybe when you and Jacob have sex in a period where Josephine might have gone into some sort of special heat so when sexual intercourse was occurring it allowed an egg to be released which was the fertilised. This is similar to what lions and some other mammals do."

I blinked as I tried to process what Carlisle was telling me. Both theories seemed really likely and it made me wonder which one was true. I wasn't exactly happy about experimenting, especially when I was pregnant. I still worried that all of this could just be a wonderful dream and I was suddenly going to wake up in my room back in New Hampshire or something. If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up.

"Well I better get going anyway." Carlisle sighed and stood back up and began to pack his equipment away at vampire speed before turning to look at me and Jacob again.

"If you don't mind, I would love to keep track of your pregnancy for you Josephine."

I looked at Jacob who was looking at me before I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sure Carlisle. If it's possible would you come here to check up on me?" I asked. I didn't fancy going into a house full of vampires while I was pregnant and I didn't exactly trust Bella after her little episode with me three years ago. Doesn't time fly?

Carlisle smiled. "That's absolutely fine, as long as I have permission to cross the line?" He asked, rising and eyebrow at Jake.

Jake nodded. "You do."

"Don't you need to ask the elders first?" Carlisle asked a little shocked.

"There's no need." Jacob replied shaking his head. "I'm the alpha and the tribe and the pack do as I say."

I shuddered at the authority in his voice and sank down into the sheets of the bed while Carlisle picked all of his things up with his vampire strength.

"Great." Carlisle said before shooting Jacob and apologetic look. "Bella doesn't know I'm here so don't worry, but she keeps talking about you. She doesn't stop actually. Won't you consider visiting? She misses you terribly."

Jacob shook his head before Carlisle even finished the sentence.

"I will never give her the satisfaction. She tried to hurt my Josie and she is not the friend I once knew. I don't miss her so she'll she just have to deal with the consequences of what she has done."Jacob snarled and Carlisle sighed.

"Very well." He answered.

"She doesn't know about my pregnancy does she?" I asked knowing what a jealous and manipulative bitch she could be sometimes.

"No Josephine, she doesn't. Bella and Edward have gone up north with our Denali cousins." Carlisle answered with a reassuring smile.

I sighed and relaxed back into the bed; she couldn't do no harm up there. I don't know why I was suddenly afraid of her. Maybe it was because she was a newborn vampire that had this unhealthy obsession with my mate and if she ever found out I was having a baby with _my _mate then she would probably flip. She lost her cool completely when she found out we were together; hell she tried to kill me!

Jacob walked Carlisle out and he quickly ran passed the treaty line. Jacob returned to me with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you so much you know." He stated as he wrapped his arms around me before one hand moved down to slowly and soothingly caress my stomach where our baby was now growing. I didn't understand how I could love two people so much, but I did. I loved this man and this baby with every cell in my body and I would die if I had to live without them. They both held my heart in their own little special ways and I loved them so much that it hurt. I would do anything for them.

"I love you too." I said fiercely before I pulled his face down to mine. I quickly deepened the kiss by slipping my tongue into his mouth and he soon followed my lead. I don't know how long we were kissing each other for; a minute, an hour, a month. I didn't care.

I groaned when Jacob pulled away and I tried to pull him back but he held firm and chuckled at the disgruntled look on my face.

"Why don't we go and tell Billy the big news?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, and we can tell my parents tomorrow." I said and he gently stroked my cheek with the tips of his finger. I knew my parents would kill me, but I didn't care; they'd get over it.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, even after the way I treated you." He choked out slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"I always thought it was the other way around. I don't deserve _you."_

He shook his head slightly before kissing my forehead.

We both walked hand in hand down the road to where Billy still lived. The road was wet and slightly muddy so we laughed together and we dodge all the puddles. We were so happy that we were practically glowing.

We were just approaching the front lawn when I swear I saw something move out the corner of my eye. Jacob ran ahead to knock on the front door, but I just stood there staring into the natural forests that formed a now dark and threatening wall behind Jacob's old childhood home.

I saw something move quickly again and this time I managed to follow its movement. I followed it with my eyes until it stopped again and soon crimson eyes were staring at grey ones. Her thick eyelashes framed her eyes and her skin was like crystal. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back all the way to her waist and there was a deep burning hatred in her blood eyes.

I let out an ear piercing scream knowing that it was too dangerous to fight, she would win anyway, wolf or not. My eyes left her for a split second as Jacob soon stood in front of me and pulling me into his arms.

"Ssh, what is Josie, what's the matter?" He asked as he rocked me back and forth and looked around to see what had set me off.

I looked back at the spot where she had been stood so menacingly literally thirty seconds ago, but she was long gone now.

"B-Bella." I stuttered out pointing towards the spot she had been.

Jacob looked at the empty gap in the trees and frowned.

"She's not there Josie and I can't smell anything either. Maybe you're just tired." Jacob insisted.

"But…" I said as I stared at where she was stood in shock. "She really was there."

I sniffed the air and I could smell no trace of vampire. I could have sworn that she was stood there; staring at me with that all too familiar hatred. Had I finally gone insane?

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I'm starving! I haven't had much to eat in the past two days because I either haven't been allowed or it was too painful. Sorry if I got any pregnancy details wrong. I have never been pregnant so I had to quickly research some relevant stuff on the internet. God bless Wikipedia! Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and maybe it explained some things to you. **

**Taurus Pixie**

**P.S. Boy or a girl? Which do you think it will be? Let me know in your reviews. **


	8. Madness

**I'm so sorry that this seems to have taken forever! I have just been so busy and it's really stressing me out so updating is the last thing on my mind right now. Anyway, I'm here now and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and I love the whole boy vs girl thing. Keep the thoughts and ideas coming. I love it! Despite this I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and I'd like to just quickly pay my respects to all those people in the UK who have been left homeless after the floods we have been having. I hope that things turn out ok again for all those affected. **

**Taurus Pixie no own twilight.**

* * *

**7. Madness**

I found myself to be really on edge when I entered Billy's home. For some reason my wolf instincts told me that the danger hadn't left and despite how much I tried to put it down to stress, I was one hundred and one percent sure that I did see Bella standing there in the trees glaring at me. For whatever reason, Jacob and I couldn't smell her, but I saw her with my own eyes.

She was stood right there.

I was still deep in thought as Jacob led me into Billy's living room where the old man had wheeled himself to sit next to the sofa where he had been watching the baseball game. I shook my head; a typical day for Billy.

As Billy's eyes drifted to the TV again instead of us Jacob rolled his eyes and dropped my hand to walk over and switch it off. I guess Billy didn't sense that something was going on at all; after all, we did visit him every day.

I sat down on the couch and played with my fingers and refused to look Billy in the eye. I wondered how Billy would take the news. Deep down I knew he would be happy that his son was going to make him a grandfather and produce a possible heir, but I still worried.

"HEY!" Billy shrieked. "That was the last game of the season."

Jacob groaned.

"Well Josie and I have something much more important that you need to know." Jake explained.

Billy looked a little anxious as he assessed his son's face. I guess with all that's been going on lately, he expect bad news. Again.

Jacob turned to smile at me and gestured for me to speak. I gulped and took a deep breath before I placed a hand on my stomach where mine and Jacob's baby were now growing.

Billy's eyes followed my movement and his face lit up before I even spoke the words.

"I'm pregnant." I gasped out before Billy seemed to do a little happy dance in his chair.

"That's great news!" He beamed and looked proudly at his son.

"You're making me a grandpa so young." He lightly scolded.

Jacob just laughed and shrugged.

"We didn't exactly plan it ourselves. We didn't even know it was possible, but I couldn't be happier." Jacob said proudly and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I smiled back up at him and I was almost overwhelmed by the amount of love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed down at me with his dark orbs.

We stayed at Billy's for a few more hours and just talked and laughed like we usually did. It was so easy to be around Billy and Jacob was so much like him. I only wish that Sarah was still alive to see this. I vaguely remembered that woman that everyone talked so fondly of and I wished that she was still alive to see Jacob and her family now. I know she would be proud of the man he had become and now we were going to have a baby together. I wish that she was still around to see her grandchild and spend time with him. I know that she would spoil my baby rotten. If there was one thing I did remember about her it was her kind hearted nature. Jacob was practically the male version of her.

I sighed at my thoughts. She would have made a brilliant grandmother. If only.

"We better get going." Jacob said standing up to stretched as he finished laughing at something Billy had said. "I've got patrol soon."

I stood up with him and we said our goodbyes to Billy but when I reached down to hug him, he pulled me abruptly close to him and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." He whispered and I blinked in confusion.

"What for?" I whispered back.

"Just being a wonderful person my son and tribe can count on." He explained and my heart swelled at his words.

"It's nothing." I blushed. I was never any good at accepting compliments.

Billy pulled back and shook his head. I pulled away too but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

I followed Jacob out of the house before he closed the front door behind us and I was immediately put on edge as we walked past the trees.

Jacob noticed my hesitation and turned to smile reassuringly at me.

"It's alright Josie, there's nothing here. I won't let anyone hurt you or our little pup." He said with fierce determination.

I believe him, but it didn't settle me in the slightest. Something didn't feel right; call it a wolf's or mother's intuition. I clung to Jacob's hand tighter than necessary all the way home as my eyes scanned the area for any signs of danger. I had this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It didn't let up as I entered our house. It felt like one of those horror movie moments when you knew the psychopath was going to jump out at any moment but you didn't quite know when. My heart was in my throat, but yet Jacob seemed to be completely oblivious. Maybe my pregnant state had left me with higher senses and stronger instincts. I knew that could happen in humans, but holy cow that was strong.

I kept trying to convince myself that if something was here then Jacob would know and protect me and our baby, but the feeling wouldn't go away. It was really putting me on edge.

"I'm going to have to get going." Jacob said making me jump.

"Now?" I almost shrieked and I mentally cursed myself. Why couldn't I calm down?

Jacob looked a little alarmed by my sudden outburst.

"If you're not okay with it then I could stay…?" He trailed off raising an eyebrow at me in question.

"No no no! It's fine. Go." I stuttered.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" He asked brushing a stray lock of black hair out of my face.

I nodded my head not trusting my voice and he gave me one last look before planting a deep, but quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you in a few hours, just try to relax and if you need anything, then just call someone from the pack and I'll come straight home." Jake said and I nodded again.

"I love you." He said kissing me one last time.

"I love you too." I replied as he turned to leave.

I stood there for a few moments just staring at the space he had been before he left. I always got a bit of separation anxiety when Jacob wasn't near by but that was normal due to the imprint. Now I was really feeling vulnerable and I still felt like someone was watching me.

I decided that to shake off this horrible feeling then I needed to keep myself busy. I turned the TV on just to create a little bit of background noise and made my way into the kitchen and quickly did the dishes. Jacob said that he was going to do them this morning, but he hadn't. I did them away actually a little thankful that he had left them so that I could do them now and then went on to do some laundry.

I felt myself calm down more and more and paid less attention to my surroundings. I'm sure it was nothing and was maybe my hormones going into over drive combined with the fact that I was a wolf, making the feeling stronger. I couldn't smell, see or hear anything so I knew at that point that I was defiantly being silly.

I finally sat down on the couch and started flicking through the TV properly for something decent to watch. Once I settled on something I started thinking about how I was going to tell my parents tomorrow. I was dreading it and I really couldn't predict how they were going to react although the odds were leaning to a not so good reaction. I knew that even if they reacted badly now, they would still accept it in time, but I was still incredibly worried. What if they never did come around? Would my baby grow up not knowing my parents? I shuddered at the unlikely thought, but still things like that happened in reality. I was only nineteen and should be in college right now, but instead I was the mate of the alpha wolf, alpha female of a pack of over ten wolves and now I was going to be a mother. I wouldn't trade anything away, but I still wondered what my life would be like if my family and I hadn't moved back to La Push.

I wouldn't have met my Jacob again.

I cringed at the horrific thought. We would have lived apart for years not knowing that we were each other's soul mates. He might have even got with Bella.

That thought made me want to be physically sick.

If that bitch came anywhere near my Jacob then she would have me to deal with…as soon as I had the baby. I didn't regret becoming pregnant, but it was hard not being able to phase. The urge was still there despite how much I wanted to protect my precious baby. Sam wanted to stop phasing too. I would have to warn him of how hard it actually was.

I smiled as I rubbed a hand over my stomach. It was hard to believe that my baby was as small as my finger nail at this point; so tiny and insignificant yet so precious and loved. My Jacob and this baby were my entire world now and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it. I would sooner die then see these two harmed in any way.

I was brought back down to earth by the sound of the laundry finishing and I heaved myself up off the couch to sort it out and put it in the dryer. I grabbed the basket and made my way into the kitchen before something hard and cold slammed into me.

I screamed out loud but it was soon cut off by a cold hand as hard as stone cutting my screams off. I was pressed against the wall in a death grip. No way out.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter was short but I got really bad writers block with it. Don't worry though, I will try to make the next chapter a lot longer because I hate short chapters too. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and enjoyed reading this chapter. I have noticed that I have been getting precisely 10 reviews for each chapter so I want to push you guys to give me 15 reviews for this chapter and if you do that for me then I will try and update within 2 days. How's that sound? Pretty please? **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll and help me get 15 reviews or it could be over a week before I next update. If I get 15 then it happens in 2 days. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	9. Have You Lost Your Mind?

**Hey!**

**Thank you so much for all of your words of encouragement. It saddened me that a lot of you have been through what I have been through and no one should have to go through what I am. Needless to say I am feeling better today because I have had family and friends ringing me up and checking on me and helping me out with my mum and my brother. It feels weird being the one looking after everyone, but my dad never really paid much attention to me anyway, so I'd class myself as the less affected. I am happy to admit that I haven't cried in two days – not exactly from him leaving per say, but what he left in his wake. By that I mean, we have to move house, pay for a solicitor, deal with my little brother who isn't taking this whole thing very well while he as just fine and dandy with his little whore. **

**Anyway, I'll shut up now. I've had an okay day so I've had time to really plan out this story and I have three pages of notes on this story in my notebook so now this story can – hopefully – be more organised and make more sense in the future because I've kinda been blindly writing lately if that makes sense. Without a plan basically, but due to the whole circumstances in my life right now I have developed a bit of insomnia again so if I can't sleep, I'll just write. The computer screen usually puts me to sleep anyway. xD**

**Again thank you so much for all of the PMs. It's amazing how caring and considerate you all are. I love you all. Thanks again!**

**Me own nothing.**

* * *

**8. Have You Lost Your Mind?**

"Ssh." The bell like voice whispered as I tried to scream again but her hand blocked any sound from coming out. I looked up into his crimson red eyes and glared at her as best as I could with her hand taped against my face. Bella. Whatever was left of her anyway.

I gathered as much of my werewolf strength as I could and kicked her off me as hard as I could. She went flying backwards narrowly missing the wall. She got up and fell down into a hunting crouch position and growled menacingly at me. She didn't scare me…much.

"What do you want?" I demanded mirroring her stance.

She flinched when my stomach came out of view and I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Don't you dare hurt little EJ" She snarled at me before faking a forward move. I flinched slightly when I saw her move bit relaxed again when I saw she was just messing with me when she did it.

"EJ?" I asked. What the hell? I always knew Bella was crazy but now she really was completely loca. I knew that the vampire transformation really brought out their personalities, but not to this extent; she'd be burned at the stake a few hundred years ago for her behaviour.

Bella didn't say anything about the EJ comment, but just continued to glare at me as if she was calculating something. Her eyes would flash from my face to my stomach which I kept hidden from view as I crouched down low, ready to spring out of the way if she charged at me. Whatever she wanted I wouldn't let her have it. She would have to kill me before she dared do anything to my baby. Jacob should be home soon and then he would see what I was on about and then maybe we could hide for a while until the baby was born and I was well enough to fight. My wolf was begging to be released right now to protect, but I knew I couldn't with my baby growing inside me. It was just too risky and dangerous.

"Just give in calmly and quietly Josephine and then now one will get hurt." Bella said. Was she trying to be gentle and coaxing? It sure sounded like it to me.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, not use to Bella being so patient with me. Sure she still threatened me but it was in such a gentle tone that I blinked and shook my head to make sure I heard her right.

"You heard me Jo. You have something I want." She said going back to the volatile tone I was used to when she spoke to me…well more like spoke at me.

"What might that be?" I asked in fascination. To be honest what did I have that Bella _didn't _want? It was no secret that Bella was an envious bitch and could never be happy unless she was taking something off someone else. Maybe that was also why she hated me as much as she did: because she couldn't get her own way with me.

Bella laughed a humourless laugh and straightened out of her attack position before standing still in all her crystal glory. Why the hell did she want to become a moving shiny rock? This crazy girl just doesn't have a clue.

"A part of my Jacob." She said in an almost teasing tone.

I growled territorially when she said 'my Jacob'. Jacob was MINE and no one was going to take him from me!

MINE!

"Jacob is not yours!" I yelled and snarled at her. It was getting harder and harder to control my wolf when she was saying such things. Jacob was mine and I was his. I wasn't going to let anyone change that. We are imprinted, mated together and I refuse to let some bitchy spoilt vampire try and change that.

Something clicked in my head then.

"Wait…" I trailed off. "You said part…?"

Not just my Jacob, but a part of my Jacob. What the fuck did she mean by that?! What were we supposed to chop him in half or something and share him? It sounded sick in the head.

"Have you lost your mind?" I shouted at her. "How sick are you? Do you really never give up? Jacob is mine and I refuse to share him."

Bella laughed again. It sounded empty. Soulless. No trace of human goodness inside of her. A pure monster. I almost wanted to cry for her, for her family. How could she allow this to happen to herself? I couldn't believed I was actually feeling sorry for Bella Cullen.

Bella shook her head once she finished laughing.

"Oh Jo, sometimes you can be so dim." She let out a snide giggle. "I can admit defeat in that department. Your welcome to that alpha wolf. I'm talking about something else." She said eyeing my stomach again.

It all fell into place then. My eyes widened my heart jumped into my throat at the mere thought. That was why she was so hesitant in attacking me. She wasn't here to kill me. She was here for my baby for what ever sick reason.

I took an automatic step back and Bella grinned.

"WHY?!" I shrieked. "What has he ever done to you?" I screamed at her placing a hand over my stomach. A few tears leaked out of my eyes at the thought of Bella taking my baby away from me. No! She couldn't. I wouldn't let her!

"Well, you took my Jacob away and seen as I can't have kids now, it would be great to have a part of him with me for all eternity." Bella explained with a weird dreamy look in her eye. "Edward and I would raise him as our own and you could go free. You're only nineteen Jo. That's way too young to have a baby so I'm doing you a kindness. You can live your life and have kids again later on in life. I just want this one shot Jo." She almost begged.

I was completely appalled by what I was hearing that I tried to convince myself that this was just a horrible nightmare. I wanted to cover my ideas at Bella's idea and clean my head of that horrific bitch so I would never have to think about her again. I wanted to scream and kick and thrash around. I wanted to kill her and end all this.

"NO!" I cried out. "Do you really have no heart at all?! This baby is mine and Jacob's and I wouldn't give him up for the world. How could you suggest such a thing you sick bitch. You should have thought about all this before you became a vampire."

It looked like Bella was about to beg again before she froze and sniffed the air. I cocked my head to one side to figure what she had caught onto and that's when I heard it. Paws bounding through the forest and a steady heart bead that I could recognise anywhere: Jacob.

"Damn it." Bella muttered before she turned to me. "It was all a dream Josephine." She said before she suddenly lurched forward and punched me in the face and knocking me out cold.

.

.

.

"Josie!" I heard someone crying out my name. I groaned as a horrible pain shot through my face and head.

"Josie, please wake up!" The same beautiful voice begged.

I finally managed to force my heavy eyelids to open. My vision was blurry at first but soon cleared to see Jacob's worried face looked down at me. He had one had gently cupping the back of my head while the other rest on my stomach. He looked relieved as soon as I opened my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Thank god you're okay." Jacob gasped out before planting a kiss on my lips.

Ashe pulled away all of my memories came flooding back to me.

"Where is she?" I asked beginning to tremble slightly.

"Who?" Jacob asked confused.

I looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Bella." I answered. "You did chase her off didn't you?"

Jacob looked even more confused by what I said.

"Jo there's no trace of her scent anywhere and there's no sign of her at all. You tripped over the threshold of the kitchen door and you must have hit your head. Sweetie I'm so sorry, I know you were telling me that it needed fixing." He apologised.

I looked around and realised that I had been moved to the kitchen door and Bella was no where to be seen. But I knew I was right. Bella was here and although she seems to be trying to prove otherwise, I knew it was her for real this time. No matter how much she tried to cover her tracks I knew what she was here for now and I needed to tell Jacob.

"No Jacob, Bella was really here." I said pleading with my eyes for him to listen. "She attacked me and said that she wanted our child. She still has this fascination with you Jacob and she wants our child to raise as her own so she can have her own little you." I explained in a rush that I was breathless by the time I finished speaking.

Jacob looked at me as if I was nuts.

"You have to believe me Jake." I begged.

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was I could I really do, but I got here just as you blacked out and there was no sign of Bella at all. You must have been having a nightmare while you were unconscious or something, but trust me that if Bella was here then I would have dealt her. I won't have her coming within miles of you and our baby." He said determined.

"So you don't believe me?" I demanded frowning. He was my imprint. He was supposed to listen to me and look after me. Fat lot of good he was doing right now.

"It's a bit more complicated than that –" He went on to say but I cut him off.

"Oh no, it's fine Jake. I'm worried about my baby's safety and you don't believe me when I know what really happened here." I said frustrated and pushed Jacob away.

A hurt look crossed his face but I couldn't help but feel annoyed and betrayed.

"Josie please –"

"Whatever Jake." I huffed out before storming into our bedroom and slamming the door behind me. I collapsed onto our bed and let the tears fall from my eyes as I breathed in Jacob's scent that was still potent in the room.

I heard Jacob sigh in the next room before muttering "Hormones" under his breath.

I didn't care. I know what happened. I knew it was Bella and I knew that she was out to get my baby.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I hope this chapter met to your satisfaction. I know that most of you won't be able to r****eview this chapter seen as you reviewed my author note but that can't be helped seen as I hate leaving author notes half way in through the story. I have to delete them because I just hate leaving them up halfway through a story. I figured a way around it though. I'm doing a double update! How about that? Yeah, I have nothing else better to do and if I wasn't doing this then I would be sulking so writing keeps my mind off things right now. Thanks for reading and check out the next chapter. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	10. Pure Insantity

**Remember guys, this is a DOUBLE UPDATE so read the previous chapter first. A little treat for you in this chapter and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**9. Pure Insanity**

**Bella's point of view**

I paced back and forth in the forest that surrounded our Canadian home to the north of Yellowknife. Edward was leaning against a large tree watching me with his beautiful red eyes. The prefect god.

I should have known that Josephine would fight against me. I wanted that baby and I was going to get him. My little EJ. He would be my little version of Jacob and I would raise him to act and behave exactly like Jacob does, that way I could have a piece with me forever. When he's old enough he will become a vampire and we would spend eternity together. My vampire body wouldn't allow me to have kids, but it didn't mean I was incapable of looking after one.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward asked pushing himself away from the tree to walk over to me.

I smiled softly at him and stroked his cheek as he smiled affectionately down at me. It was too bad that Jacob didn't also look at me like that anymore. I missed his warmth and sunny personality. I missed the days when he was mine, but then Josephine came along.

"Just about our little EJ: our family." I replied and Edward's smile grew.

"Soon it will just be the three of us." I continued.

"With the dog's child?" Edward questioned again.

I sighed before glaring up at him.

"He's not a dog and this will make me happy." I replied. Why couldn't he see that? I thought all he cared about was my welfare and happiness?

I saw Edward's shoulders sag as he relented to what I wanted. Too easy. Edward always gave into me so why should this time be any different. I could always get what I wanted with him.

"We should be heading back." Edward said before I brought my lips to his. Now that I was a vampire, I was still getting used to the fact that Edward didn't have to hold back. It was amazing and I wish I could spend all my time making love to my beautiful husband but right now I had other matters to deal with.

I let my tongue slip into his mouth and moaned at the honey and lilac taste; it was almost better than blood.

I pushed him away just as quickly though leaving him breathless as he stared at me with droopy eyes. If only I could have had that off Jake as well. At least my son will look up to me. I could get so much love and attention off that baby and I couldn't wait. I just needed to get to Jo somehow, make sure she eats the right things and look after herself and then when the time comes, take the baby and start a new life with my new family.

We just needed to tell the rest of the Cullens that we're going to have to leave for a while.

"You're right." I said before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "We better get back."

I pulled back to smile innocently at him before taking his hand and swinging it back and forth as we ran back to the house together.

We ran into the house and I was immediately greeted by my family. I should run off more often if this was the welcome I was going to get.

As Esme came over to hug me she gasped at the sight of my eyes. With all this Josephine stuff going on I must have forgotten to put contacts in.

"You've been feeding off humans." She gasped out placing a hand over her chest on her heart. "Edward, Bella how could you? Do you have any respect for this family and what we stand for?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Relax Esme; it was just a few humans. No harm done. I need all the strength I can get right now." I explained trying to ignore the disappointed and angry glares of my family. They'd get over it. I wasn't the only one to ever slip up so I think they were being a bit hypocritical judging me like that.

Just as Carlisle was about to speak my boys came running in and stood behind me like the lovely obedient coven they were. Why couldn't the Cullens and the wolves respect me like this?

Esme cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Ummm…Bella?" She asked. "Who are all your lovely friends?"

I smiled innocently. "Oh just some great people I've met on my travels. They are very gifted." I said before gesturing to the tall handsome man on my right. "This is Jason. He has been so helpful in masking my scent and making me practically invisible. It's great hanging around such gifted people like me."

Emmett snorted and I turned to glare at him.

"You've gone mad with power sis." He teased, but I could tell he was being truthful in his tone. I glared at him before turning back to Carlisle.

"I need all the protection I can get, after all, Josephine Black's baby will soon be my baby." I said.

"You can't just take someone else's baby." Rosalie snapped. "How cruel can you be?"

"Oh I'm not taking it." I stated with wide eyes. "Josephine is willingly handing him over to me. She feels she's too young for the responsibility."

"You're lying!" Jasper cried out.

I ignored him and turned back to Rosalie.

"Just think though Rose. You could have what you want. We can raise this baby together and have what we have always wanted." I said trying to get her on side. Why couldn't she see that what I was doing was a great thing?

Emmett placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, silently begging.

Rose looked down before looking back up at me with anger filled eyes.

"Never." She replied in a hateful tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. I wasn't interesting in sharing EJ anyway. He was MY son.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Esme dry sobbed.

"She's lying about Josephine willingly giving the baby up." Jasper said stepping in front of the others.

"I know that son." Carlisle replied. "I've been taking care of her myself."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He's known that she was pregnant all this time and he didn't think to tell me? What kind of family was this where there were secrets? They never told me anything! If it wasn't for Jason finding out for me then I never would have known.

"How could you not tell me?" I demanded.

Carlisle glared at me. Actually glared at me!

"You didn't need to know and this behaviour needs to stop right now Bella." He ordered.

I snorted.

"I'm not a child Carlisle and Edward seems perfect fine with what I'm doing." I said folding my arms over my chest in a cocky manner. I had to show them who was boss around here. They couldn't tell me what to do anymore. If I didn't want to be a vegetarian then I didn't have to be. I was now a vampire so I could do whatever I wanted. I had immortality on my side.

"That's because Edward's a pussy." Emmett sniggered. "He's always been pussy whipped with you and does whatever you want."

Edward and I both glared at him and he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Ooooh, I'm really scared." He laughed and Rosalie elbowed him.

I smirked at all of them. I guess they weren't my family after all. If they were then they would stand by me no matter what. They've failed me.

"Fine you've asked for it." I said and charged towards Carlisle.

I was soon thrown back by Emmett and Jasper though and soon all of the Cullens were charging towards me while Alice held Edward back. It seemed they were having the physically battle in their minds as Alice saw his future and Edward read her mind.

I was being over powered so I quickly gathered the strength of my shield and released it in one big burst of energy. All of the Cullens were sent flying backwards and landed against the wall and other pieces of furniture with a groan. That sure showed them. I was the most powerful person in this house and no one was going to stop me.

I shook my head at them.

"Pity." I muttered before turning to my new coven. "You are to lay siege to the house. Don't let anyone in or out, occasionally bring back animals for them, but make sure they don't escape. Jason with me." I said

"You can't do this Bella!" Alice cried out. "I thought we were best friends."

"Yeah we _were _but now you won't let me have what I so desperately want and only Edward is loyal enough to help met get it." I sneered at her small form. It was a pity. Alice could have proven very useful.

Alice let out a whimper as Jasper pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You're crazy!" Rose shrieked at me as she was held back by Sebastian; one of my loyal followers.

I looked at her offended.

"I'm not crazy. I just know what I want and I'm going to get it." I answered. They didn't stand a chance against the nine of us including me and Edward, both with excellent powers.

"Bella please, Josephine is my patient and I promised to take care of her and the baby." Carlisle begged.

I shrugged.

"Too bad. You had your chance to prove you are loyal to me and you failed. I'll keep an eye on Jo." I said. I had some basic medical training from all the accidents I had in my human years plus looking after Renee.

"Make sure you keep an eye on them." I told the other boys before Edward, Jason and I left the house.

I quickly turned back around and released a powerful shield that encaged the house in it's protective bubble, making sure there was no way they could get out. They had shown their true colours; if they weren't with me then they were against me.

I couldn't have that. EJ will be mine.

* * *

**Holy shit! I hope you enjoyed that ****little surprise and I hoped you liked, well not liked, but found it interesting to read psycho Bella's point of view. Anyway, leave and review and let me know what you think. I don't know when I will next update. It depends how I feel. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	11. Worries

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great start to 2013! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapters and you really expressed yourselves in the reviews about how mental Bella has gone. Yeah, it was funny to see your reactions. Plus, thank you for voting on my poll, but keep them coming! One vote could mean the difference between getting your way or not. **

**Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes, as some people have been pointing them out. I don't usually have much time to check my work as properly as I should but I have noticed some sort of trend. Most people who point these mistakes out are from the US. I'll just explain now as I'm sure most of you know, but quite a few English spellings are different in the UK than they are in the US. For example 'colour' and 'color'. I do try and use some American ways of talking in this to make it more understandable, but there are limits before my grammar OCD kicks in and I have a breakdown from the different US words for things. I do try but there is a line that I will not cross if I want to avoid being taken away by people in white coats. No offense to any Americans at all seen as this is meant to be set in the US, but this was how I was brought up to write and since English did evolve over here, that's what I'm mainly going to use. Fair enough sometimes I do make stupid mistakes that I miss (no one's perfect) but please just be mindful of that. It's just like Americans writing Harry Potter Fanfiction. They still use American English and I'm cool with that so all I ask if that you stop pointing it out for me. Thanks. **

**Sorry for the long author note but I just felt the need to point that out because some people are really quick to criticise about that and I'm tired of sending people individual PMs explaining that. Thanks for reading it if you actually bothered. **

**Me no own this thing called twilight.**

* * *

**10. Worries**

It took me a while to calm down after that little episode. I felt like Jacob didn't trust me and I don't know how Bella did it, but she just vanished into thin air with no trace of her anywhere. Once I calmed down though, Jacob did let me explain what had happened and although I could see he had his doubts about my story, him and the pack searched the surrounding area to any clues or evidence as well as for any signs of threats. Nothing. This just left me looking even more stupid which put Jacob in a bad mood that night.

He was sulking the rest of the day and only gave me one word answers before telling me that I needed to calm down and let go of my hatred for Bella before it drove both of us insane. This wasn't about _my _hatred for Bella though; it was about _her _hatred for me. I tried to explain that to him but he didn't listen insisting that if something was wrong, he would know about it.

Jacob then gave me the silent treatment after over an hour of heated arguing. I just sat there on the couch knowing that it was me who was supposed to be angry at him. He was the one that wouldn't believe me. I also thought that I was supposed to be the hormonal over sensitive one.

Mine and Jacob's relationship was strange.

A month past and we still hadn't heard anything from Carlisle. I was getting really worried. Had he ditched us or something? He promised that he would take care of us and make sure the baby was okay. I was due for another scan a few days ago but he never showed up. This just irritated Jacob.

"I knew that bloodsucker couldn't be trusted." He snarled as he paced the living room at eleven o' clock at night.

I sighed and looked at him through droopy eyes as I rubbed my stomach.

"I'm sure there's an explanation Jacob, there's no need to jump to conclusions." I tried to explain to him.

"I don't fucking care, you need to be taken care of and if he's not going to show up and make sure our baby is okay then how can we trust him?"

"Jake, I hate vampires as much as you do, but he's a decent man and I just hope that he's okay."

Jacob said nothing as he stopped to gaze out of the small window next to the TV which was still blaring, but no one was watching it.

"For all we know Bella could've locked them up." I said half joking.

Jacob groaned.

"Stop that Josie, I'm sick of hearing her name. I just want it to be you, me and our baby without you constantly worrying over that leech." Jake nearly shouted. "Bella is gone and she's never coming back so stop worrying!"

I flinched away from him slightly which made him sigh before collapsing on his knees in front of me. He reached up to stroke my cheek and it was only then that I realised that I was crying. He pulled me tight against his chest and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry Josie, I'm just stressed out over running the pack, looking after you and the baby and now you're trying to add Bella drama on top of that."

I was about to argue but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear anymore about it. You'll only stress yourself out and that's not good for the baby." He said before kissing the top of my head. "Just let me take care of you."

I huffed. I wasn't a baby and I didn't need him fussing over me every second of the day.

Jacob pulled away before leaning down to claim my lips with his. He quickly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and I immediately melted in his arms. We both pulled apart breathless and he placed one of his warm hands over my stomach. I wasn't showing at all yet, but I couldn't wait to. I couldn't wait for our baby to be born so we could get to see his face.

"How's my little girl been today?" He cooed before placing a tender kiss on my lower abdomen where the life we had created together was growing as we speak.

"Still think that _he's _going to be a girl?" I teased.

Jacob looked up and winked at me. He had this wonderful sparkle in his dark eyes that I had never seen before. I wish I could always get lost in his eyes. They were like beautiful black holes that pulled me into soul.

"I _know _she's going to be a girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind what he or she is, but I still think we're having a boy."

Jacob laughed before kissing my belly again.

"You be whatever you want to be little guy, but just know that once you come out, mommy and daddy will love you no matter what." He cooed again and I wanted to cry tears of joy watching him speak to our baby. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and it made me really hope that these next eight months will go as quickly as possible. I wanted my baby in my arms right now.

"When do you think you'll next see your parents?" Jacob asked out of no where completely starting a whole new conversation as he looked down and continued to rub my stomach. It was very soothing.

"I was actually planning to see my mom tomorrow and we were just going to hang out. Lily's going to a friend's house for the day and my dad will be working so mom wanted to have a girl's day." I explained and Jacob nodded.

"That's good. It'll get you out of the house for a while. Just don't strain yourself." Jake warned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll be just fine." I reassured.

oOo

Jacob dropped me off at my old family home on his way to work. He again warned me to be careful which I replied to with a small smack on the head before kissing him goodbye. I hated people fussing over me.

"Jo!" I heard my mom cry from the front door.

"Hey mom." I said turning around after watching Jake drive off.

She ran over and hugged me tightly before reaching up to kiss my cheek. It amused me to no end being taller than her.

"I swear your stomach has got bigger." She said excitedly pulling me inside the house.

I rolled my eyes at her before replying.

"No it hasn't mom, it's only been a month so how can it be bigger?"

Mom laughed.

"Oh, in a few months, you'll be surprised at how big you get and how quickly." She said. Yeah, especially if you're having a wolf baby, I added mentally.

We made our way into the kitchen where it looked like mom had just started doing some baking. She started pouring some of the egg, flour and butter mix into a tray so I decided that I might as well help her. I could bake some for Jacob to take home as well.

As soon as I opened the top cupboard and saw the jar, I knew there was no point in resisting. I quickly opened the lid and dipped my finger in like a starved savage and licked the chocolaty goodness off my finger.

"Cravings?" Mom laughed eyeing the jar of chocolate spread in my hands.

I nodded as I continued to dive in not caring how gross it might look.

Mom nodded as she watched me.

"I had pretty bad cravings while I was pregnant with you." She said. "I craved watermelon all the time which was weird seen as I've always hated watermelon."

I giggled at that and forced myself to stop before I ate the whole jar and made myself sick.

"I also had pretty bad morning sickness with you. It was awful." She continued. "I couldn't go to the supermarket and I couldn't go anywhere near the kitchen because the smell of food just made me hurl."

"I made myself known then." I joked.

"Yep and you still do now."

We both laughed before I spoke again.

"My morning sickness hasn't been that bad – yet. It's only really just started."

Mom nodded and mumbled something under her breath which sounded like 'the worst is to come'. I shook my head as I continued to watch my mom work and thought back to the day when I told my family I was pregnant.

_Jacob and I both sat next to each other on the sofa with me squeezing the life out of Jacob's hand. My parents came in and sat down as instructed and looked at us worriedly. Jacob rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand in an attempt to sooth me, but what usually worked didn't this time. _

_I gulped as my dad began to glare at us._

"_So when two people really love each other – " I began but dad cut me off._

"_You're pregnant." He said flatly._

_I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding. I guess I should be thankful for reality TV and soap operas for making this quicker for me than it could've been. _

"_Yes." I nodded and looked down at mine and Jacob's joined hands._

"_I'm sorry, but we didn't plan for this." Jacob explained. "It just happened and I'm going to continue to love and support Jo in any way possible. We're not getting rid of our baby and if you want to be a part of our baby's life then we'd be honoured." _

_I looked up at dad who looked like he had just run a marathon. His face was red and his nostrils were flared. _

_I bit my lip and looked over at mom who was just staring at me with a blank expression._

"_Mom, please." I begged. _

"_Are you happy?" She asked._

_I nodded my head furiously. I have my Jacob by my side and little version of him on the way, why would I be unhappy?_

"_Then I'm glad." She smiled. "Congratulations." She said coming over to hug me._

"_What?!" My dad shrieked and Jacob and I both cringed._

_My mom released me before turning to face dad._

"_They're happy and we can't stop her from living her own life now. She's nineteen." _

"_Exactly, she's just nineteen!"_

_Jacob spoke up then. "I'll always look after her, I love her!"_

_My dad stared at him in shock._

"_How can you know what love is? You're both just teenagers." Dad said._

_I rolled my eyes knowing there was no way Jacob and I would ever leave each other. We did love each other; we were imprinted and it was destiny that we fell in love._

"_Then let me make my own mistakes." I stated clearly and that shut dad up. As soon as it was clear that dad wasn't going to argue anymore mom walked back over to me and hugged me again before hugging Jacob and started asking a long list of questions._

I smiled at the memory that seemed silly now. It still to days for dad to come around, but he's finally come to accept that I have my own life to lead and that if he wanted to be a part of his grandchild's life then he was going to have to suck it up.

Mom and I spent the rest of the afternoon baking and laughing at random things. In the end we got flour everywhere and the kitchen was practically white and we looked like ghosts. Once everything was in the oven and cooking we started to clean up and as mom headed upstairs to get changed and shower I started doing the washing up.

I was just daydreaming as I cleaned the mixing bowls and looked up out of the window when something moved in the trees catching my eye.

I looked closer to see none other than Bella standing and smirking at me. I couldn't hear the shower running upstairs yet so I looked behind just to check that mom wasn't in the room before turning to look back again. She was gone. My heartbeat quickened and the only thought that sprung to mine was here we go again.

* * *

**I finally wrote more than seven pages! I was so proud of myself! I've only just looked at my notes and realised that this story is going to be shorter than Hidden Shine *sad face* but don't worry because it will be action packed and it all starts in the next chapter. I want to test you guys again. We seem to be stuck on reviews again and I keep getting the same people reviewing every time. Where's everyone else? I tell you what, if you can get me to 140 reviews, I'll update on Saturday. Hold on, that's just TWO days away. You won't have to wait forever for an update. I know 140 seems a lot but I'm already on 122 so that's just over 15 reviews and I have been getting 14 reviews each chapter so that's really only a few extra people bothering to review. Pretty please? I know you can do it. Thanks for reading!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	12. Trauma

**I've really got to stop making promises I can't keep. Yeah I know I said if I got to 140 reviews then I would update on Saturday which I was going to do but things took a turn for the worst in my life again and I was in no mood to update. I was working Sunday as well as trying to finish art work and English work and I just had no time to write. I nearly didn't update today because I just have no time, but you're very lucky. I managed to sneak it in. **

**Thank you so much for the…22 REVIEWS for that last chapter. I screamed when I saw it, thank you so much! It was great to see some new names on there so welcome to any new readers and I'm glad you liked Hidden Shine as well. Thanks again guys.**

**My name is Taurus Pixie and I do not own this thing called Twilight. If I did I would be a millionaire living in Arizona going by the name of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**11. Trauma **

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I cried out placing my hands over my head and collapsing onto my knees.

"I told you six months ago, Jo. I'm just checking up on what's mine."

"HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" I yelled curling my hands around my now fairly large stomach where my baby was kicking me. He could obviously sense my stress and was getting scared in there. Poor little guy. Mommy's fine, it's just this crazy bitch won't leave her alone. Oops. Better watch my language now.

"I beg to differ." She said as she began circling me in my own living room. This wasn't right. This was my house, my baby, my family. She had no right!

"Let's call it one million dollars then, money's no object." Bella started to beg again.

"NEVER!"

I was disgusted with the mere idea of selling my baby. I don't know where Carlisle was, but Bella wouldn't tell me. The only way I knew my baby was healthy was because every now and then Bella would sneak into my room when Jacob was on night patrol, drug me and perform he own scans. She took all the pictures with her so I couldn't see. I wanted to, but she claimed it would make it harder for me to let go. All I had was the picture from the first scan and you couldn't see much on that one. Because of all this, Jacob was convinced I was losing my marbles and had me on lockdown with wolves checking in on me every so often. Unfortunately it was never when Bella happened to show up. Nobody believed me and I felt so alone. I hadn't seen my own parents in a while because Jacob had rung them saying I was too sick. I was not sick! I refused to speak to him knowing he didn't believe me.

It has been going on for months now. Nearly seven months pregnant and at this rate, Bella is going to take our baby and all because Jacob didn't believe me and it was too dangerous for me to fight Bella in this state. I was trapped.

"Please Jo!" Bella begged. "Two million, three million; I could go higher."

I kept shaking my head as she was speaking, desperately rubbing my stomach in an attempt to calm my baby down. Did he know what was going on? He always seemed restless and troubled when Jacob wasn't around and when Bella was here. I bet he's going to be the smartest kid in his class at school.

"A baby is not a possession, he's just a child!" I shrieked. "You can't buy motherhood!"

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"We'll see."

I shook my head again.

"No! It's not right. This baby needs the love of his family."

"I am his family." Bella cooed trying to get a look at my stomach but I remained crouched down as she still continued to circle me.

"NO!" I shouted. "Jacob and I created him out of love and we are going to raise him, look after him, love him and not use him as some sort of pathetic pet just because you couldn't get your way four years ago!"

Bella growled.

"Jacob will always be mine. I was his first love, his first kiss and you'll never be able to have that." She hissed at me with a smirk as she watched me flinch in disgust. It pained me that Jacob was once in love and kiss that...thing, but I couldn't stop him from having a life before me. I had moved into town right in the middle of this mess and Jacob imprinted on me had just made things harder. I never regretted Jacob imprinting on me, but I regretted a lot of the shit that came with it afterwards; vengeful Bella being the main regret. Why didn't I just stay away more and let Jacob figure things out on his own and never had gone to see Bella again that day. I wish I could take all that back and maybe Jacob and I would be happier now. He and our baby would be safe and I wouldn't look crazy.

"Yeah, well back then he had a thing for heartless leech lovers." I retaliated.

Bella growled again and got right up into my face.

"Edward tells me I'm the most selfless person on earth all the time for it must be true. How can I be heartless when I just want a baby? A baby that I deserve since becoming a vampire took that opportunity away. I'm trying to help you by doing so. You're so young. You're only twenty and you're life has barley begun. I'm trying to help." She said softly which made it sound all the more threatening and revealed just how manipulative she could be.

"You became a vampire of your own choice, so you have no one to blame but yourself. _Oh Edward, change me, bite me now._" I said imitating her whiny voice.

She slapped my hard across the face which made pain and angry tears pool in my eyes before the fell down my cheeks. I fought hard to contain my sobs. I couldn't look weak in front of her. I had to show her no sign that she was going to get what she wanted. I had to fight. For my family. For my baby.

"Watch your tongue whelp!" Bella snapped dragging her sharp nails down my right cheek. I felt them leave a claw mark but luckily I still had quick healing, although it was a little slower now that I hadn't phased in months. I began shaking as I felt the need to. I fought hard though. I pressed my wolf down who was howling to be release, but I just imagined my son's prefect cute face and I managed to make it stop.

Bella slapped me again, screaming whilst she did so.

"Don't you dare phase!" She commanded in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "If you care about that baby at all…"

"_That_ baby?" I managed to croak out and Bella stomped her foot on the wooden floor before storming over to the window.

"See this is why you aren't cut out for being a mother: control freak, anger problems and did I mention PURE INSANTITY?" I yelled at her.

Bella said nothing as she continued to stare out of the window.

"I finally understand Rosalie's pain." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. Who the hell was Rosalie?

"The need to have a child and, more importantly for me, Jacob's child." She went on to say. "Edward and I can't have kids and seen as you took my Jacob from me, it seems like fate has brought me and EJ together. I will be the best mother ever and he will be spoilt rotten. I already have everything set up and mine and Edward's new cottage; a crib, a pushchair and lot's of toys." She said dreamily.

I gasped. "Are you out of your mind? What makes you think you are going to get my baby…and stop calling him EJ." I threatened. "I don't want my baby named after a monster."

Bella turned back around to face me but didn't approach as she stared at me before raising one perfectly shaped brown eyebrow.

"Which one is the monster?" She asked causing me to look at her in confusion. "Because right now, it seems Jacob is more of a monster than Edward."

With that she disappeared at vampire speed and I broke down into fits of sobs and tears. Why won't she leave me alone? She had completely lost her mind and I was the victim of her unstable temper and selfish ways. Why me? Why anyone? No one should have to put up with Bella on this Earth. She had to die and once my son is born, I will kill her. I will hunt her to the ends of the Earth and make her suffer. I will make sure my family stays safe.

"Josie?"

I gasped in shock and looked up to see Jacob stood in the doorway. No wonder Bella left in such a rush.

"Jake." I choked out and reached up to him like a small child. I felt so vulnerable and alone. He had to listen to me this time; I would make him listen.

He crouched down next to me and took me in his strong arms and began rocking back and forth. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what this was about. He sighed as he tucked my head under his chin and placed a hand on my stomach. The baby instantly stopped moving around so much and relaxed at his father's touch.

"Jacob please you have to listen to me," I begged, "She was here again and she's after our baby. We can't let her get our baby." I began sobbing onto his bare chest. He stroked my back and just didn't say anything.

"Jacob please, we have to stop her, she's coming for the baby soon and she's going to take him away." I cried.

"Josie. Sweetheart, no she isn't." Jacob said quietly kissing the top of my head.

I pushed away from him slightly to look at him deadly serious in the eye.

"Jacob, please believe me. She was right here before you came home and she was threatening me and beating me."

"Then how come you have no marks on you huh?"

"I heal fast, you know that. I may not be able to phase but I still have werewolf ability." I answered.

"Sweetie no, you have to let this go okay." Jacob said grabbing hold of my cheeks making me flinched when he touched my bruised cheek. It may not be visible but it was still sore.

"Stop this, okay?" Jacob ordered in his alpha voice making me shudder and go limp in his arms. "I know what this is: you're scared of loosing me and the baby to Bella and you're becoming paranoid, but that's okay because I've arranged something with the others. As soon as the baby's born we'll go away; just you me and our little girl."

As tempting as that idea sounded, Jacob still didn't believe me and for that reason I was deeply hurt.

"No Jacob." I said managing to pull myself out of his arms.

"I would want nothing more than to get away from all this with you and our son, but you won't believe me. Why won't you believe me?" I asked desperately refusing to let him break eye contact with me.

Jacob sighed. "Where is she then?"

"W-well, she's hiding from you, she's doing this on purpose to mess with my head." I replied. "She's not going to get away with it though and I refuse to let her drive a wedge between us again. She can't take you away from me again, you've always been MINE! You and our baby."

"Possessive much? I thought I got enough of that with Bella." Jacob huffed standing up and towering over me, crossing his huge muscled arms over his chest. He looked so intimidating right now, even to me; maybe I had crossed the line a bit with that.

"That's not fair." I said stabbing my finger into his chest. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because I know you Josie and when something threatens everything you know, you get scared and lash out. With you it's all about guns and the talking later. You never stop and think about what you're doing; what it's doing to me."

"So it's all about you now huh?" I yelled. "Never mind me your girlfriend, imprint, soul mate and the mother of your child. I'm trying to warn you, I'm trying to protect you and our baby."

"Oh grow up Josephine." He shouted dropping his arms and clenching his hands stiffly at his side. Full name; ouch. "I'm so sick of your jealousy and temper and all the trouble it's brought us. I wish I'd never imprinted on a screw up like you."

I flinched back and Jacob's face instantly dropped at the realisation at what he just said. That was blasphemy in the Quileute tribe; imprints were chosen by the spirits for a reason and to wish otherwise was an offense to them.

I bit back the tears as Jacob turned a strange shade of green as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Jo I – " He gasped out trying to reach out to me, but I jumped out of his way clutching at my stomach where the was now a slight pain.

"Well why would I want an imprint that is ungrateful and doesn't trust me." I shouted back with tears streaming down my face before I ran out of the front door. I pushed it open so hard that it broke off its hinges and I nearly ran into Leah in my haste.

"Jo listen, Jacob didn't mean –" She tried to say but I quickly pushed her out of the way and stormed into the forest surrounding our home.

I vaguely heard Leah following me, but I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore as I disappeared into the thickness of the trees.

* * *

**I should be getting to sleep right now, but instead I'm writing. Be a little grateful that I managed to write this today please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the sudden time skip; believe me when I say it was desperately needed. My story my rules. Feel free to leave a review.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	13. Crazy Monster

**Hey everyone! I don't know how long it's been since I last updated. I've just lost track of time this week with all the stress of life at the moment. I still thank you for the support on that one; you guys are just amazing and I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you for reviewing the hell out of that last chapter. Your reactions were hilarious and I read them over and over again when I can just for a laugh. Glad it surprised you. **

**A big shout out to LeightonWood who sent me that warning. May I remind you people out there that copying people's work word for exact word isn't very nice! Get your own ideas! I do not appreciate it when people steal ideas and my personality. Whatever happened to being yourself? So thank you for sending me that message, I'd be clueless if it wasn't for your eagle eyes. **

**I do not own Twilight! This is purely Fanfiction and no money is being made out of this. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**12. Crazy Monster**

"Jo, wait!" Leah called behind me as I ventured further into the forest.

I ignored her and just carried on walking. I felt like I had been punched right in the heart and I felt like there was no point in existing anymore. Jacob was right though; I was a useless imprint and a screw up. I couldn't do anything right and I had unleashed Bella on the whole tribe again. She was going to take the next alpha wolf away and that was treason. I had failed everyone in protecting the next line and Jacob would only believe me once it was too late. I still couldn't believe that he didn't trust me. What kind of alpha wolf imprint was he?

"Jo, please just STOP!" Leah yelled for the millionth time and this time I actually stopped and turned around to look at her with tear filled eyes.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at her clenching my fists at my side, feeling my nails dig into the palm of my hands drawing a little bit of blood.

"He didn't mean what he said."

I raised an eyebrow at her before sitting down on a moss covered rock that was wedged up against a huge tree. I placed a hand on my stomach trying to sooth my baby that had begun to move around in an almost painful way. It was giving me slight cramps and it was getting very uncomfortable.

"Jo he really didn't." Leah explained, begging me to believe her. "He was angry and caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" I snapped. "What he said hurt."

Leah sighed. "I know he loves you and I know that you love him just as much. If it makes you feel any better, I believe you about the whole Bella thing."

I froze and looked up at her in shock. I'd presumed that Jacob had told the whole pack that was crazy and not to listen to my insane stories.

"You do?" I gasped.

Leah snorted as if it was obvious.

"Well of course I do. You're the alpha female and I know how crazy Bella is. In fact half the pack believes you because they know how nuts Bella is and how much she hates you."

"Huh?" I said still in shock. "Why did know one say anything?" I shrieked. Some loyal pack they were.

"Jacob's orders." She said simply. "He believed you at first but when no trace of her could be found he started to have his doubts, thinking that you were just stressed out, but Jo we do know that there are vampires out there with gifts so we figured something must be up there."

I sighed.

"I've been trying to tell Jake that for ages, but he just won't listen." I said.

"That's because Jacob doesn't want to listen." Leah said as she began pacing back and forth. "Sure he knows what Bella is really like now to a certain degree, but he still likes to believe occasionally that she was his innocent human best friend that he met a few years ago before the whole Cullen mess. He just doesn't want to cope with the idea that someone would take his daughter away."

Why was the pack so sure that I was having a girl? It was starting to annoy me now; a boy was just as likely.

"Well he needs to grasp reality that we're all in danger from a vengeful Bella that wants mine and his baby." I shrieked out.

Leah sighed. "I know that Jo. That pack tries to get through to him but he won't listen. Right now we need to focus on getting rid of Bella and whatever power it is that's keeping her invisible."

I nodded only to freeze in fear and shock when I heard the sound of someone clapping from high up in the tree branch.

Leah and I both looked up to see Bella sat on a high tree branch right above us smirking down on us.

"Very clever girls, although next time, I'd be very careful to remain alert while alone in the woods." She said before gracefully jumping off and landing perfectly on her feet in front of us. She then began to circle is like the sick predator that she was.

"Just go away you crazy bitch!" Leah shouted at her which didn't faze Bella at all as she continued to stare at my stomach.

"We've been playing this game for long enough now Jo." Bella said completely ignoring Leah's comment.

Leah stood protectively in front of me with her eyes not leaving Bella as she continued to circle us.

"Just come with me Jo." Bella went on to say. "The baby will be due in little over a month and I can take you to a nice little cottage where Edward and I are staying. It's completely remote and in the middle of the forest. It's a beautiful place and you can see where my baby will be raised and how safe he will be. You can deliver the baby there, we'll give you the money and then you can go home to my Jacob. What do you say?" Bella begged.

I growled at her taking a step forward only for Leah to block me. I didn't break eye contact with Bella though. There seemed to be no soul as I stared deep into her crimson eyes. Just a void of dark emotions: a monster.

"I say no." I answered simply.

Bella glared at me before slipping into a hunting crouch which Leah mimicked.

"Don't test my patients Jo." She threatened. "You seemed to be missing the point of what I'm saying; I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." She said before leaping forward.

Leah did the same thing and quickly knocked her to the floor.

"That baby will be mine! EJ!" She cried out as Leah phased into her wolf form and pulled Bella back with her foot locked in Leah's powerful jaws.

I screamed and shrunk back slightly at the wild look that crossed Bella's face as she snarled like a rabid animal and tried to charge at me again.

"You can't keep me and EJ apart." She cried out as Leah attempted to rip her arm off.

Bella quickly ducked out of the way though and landed a punch right onto Leah's shoulder. Leah yelped at Bella's newborn vampire strength and all I could do was sit here and watch. I winced as Bella punched her again and the pain in my stomach seemed to increase the more worked up I got. Another wave of pain overcame me and I cried out and fell to the floor clutching my stomach. It hurt so bad that it felt like I had been punched in the stomach a thousand times.

Bella and Leah froze in their fighting to look at me in pain on the floor and I looked over at them in panic.

Bella punched Leah in the face knocking her out cold and I screamed again in pain and at the sight of Leah unconscious on the floor.

"What's happening Jo?" Bella demanded sounding almost panicked as she placed a hand on my stomach.

"Get off me you bloodsucker!" I shrieked before screaming again hoping another member of the pack would hear me. They must have heard Leah's thoughts and should be on their way.

"Jo, please let me help you. I don't want any harm to come to the baby." Bella begged as she attempted to touch my stomach again but I swatted her hand away.

"HELP!" I yelled out into the forest before Bella's hand clamped down over my mouth stopping any other sound from coming out.

"Stop it Jo!" She snapped. "No one can here you out here and certainly no one is going to believe you after you've run off again. I just want my EJ. That's all I want. Consider your debt paid for when you took my Jacob away from me and took away the attention the Cullens gave me."

She released her hold on my mouth and pinned me to the floor as she tried to get a look at my stomach. I began to shake slightly at her words.

"Took your Jacob away from you?" I shrieked. "He was never yours. Even as kids he preferred me over you because you were just a moping bitch with no sense of fun and even when you came back you were pining over Edward and moping about. No wonder no one likes you and you've lost the respect of the Cullens. I guess they've finally seen you for what you really are!"

She slapped me around the face really hard like she did earlier and I yelped in pain as another wave of pain shot through my stomach. What was happening? Was my baby okay?

"Don't ever speak to me like that again." Bella cried out. "Edward and Jacob both love me, it's just you bewitched Jacob and took him away from me. He was mine until you came along and ruined my happiness."

"Is all you ever think about is yourself?" I shouted back at her sending another wave of pain over me, only this was worst than the last. I screamed and fell back against the leaves of the forest ground and began to shake even more in anger as Bella continued to goad at me.

"Jacob has never wanted you. It's always been me and you're just the screw up that got in the way."

I let out an ear piercing scream as I threw Bella off me and watched as she landed against a tree knocking it down as she made contact. I saw Leah's eyes drift open out of the corner of my eye and I began to shake even more.

Bella quickly jumped up so fast that if I had blinked then I would have missed it completely.

"Jacob is _my _imprint!" I shouted at Bella. "He fell in love and imprint on me, I'm his alpha female and I'm carrying his children. I may be a screw up, but at least I care!"

Bella let out a wail before charging towards me again. I was bracing for impact when a flash of silver fur dashed across my vision taking Bella away with it and I turned around to see Leah tackle Bella back down to the floor.

Leah let out a snarl which Bella happily returned before pushing Leah off her again with her landing on another tree which crashed to the floor on impact. I sighed with relief when I heard the pounding of paws on the forest floor and knew that the rest of the pack was coming to help. What took them so long?

Bella knew that there was no way she could possibly fight all of us so she gave me one last glare before running off into the trees.

I was still shaking at the things she had said to me and Leah gave me a frantic look but I couldn't stop it. I tried as hard as I could to push my wolf down but she wasn't having it. She wanted to hunt Bella down and kill the threat to her mate, baby and pack. Bella had finally pushed me too far.

I let out a howl as I exploded out of my skin, my clothes tearing off my body and Leah watched me with wide eyes as I doubled over in pain at the sudden painful tearing sensation in my body. I phased back to human form as quick as I phased to wolf form and rolled over onto my side on the ground completely naked as I felt a gush of water leave my body like I was desperate for the bathroom but I didn't realise. I let out a scream as the pack burst through the trees only to see me in the state I was in. It was then that my brain registered what was happening. Oh no! Not now! It was far too soon!

* * *

**Yikes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks so much for reading. While writing this I came up with a brilliant new Jacob/OC story that I'm going to start planning right away. My ideas are so random and I want to try and publish this as soon as possible because I'm now desperate to get started with it. Anyway, don't forget to review this chapter and have a nice day err night depending where you live and what time your reading. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	14. Life and Death

**Okay okay! I'm updating sheesh. You guys sounded like animals in your reviews. I actually feared for my life. Nah! Just kidding, I love you guys so much and I always love reading your reviews. Thank you so much for all of them and I always read every single one with care. They are precious to me. **

**On another note since so many people have been have been sending me messages telling me who much I've inspired them to write (that's really sweet of you guys, thanks so much) and have been sending me their work to look at, proof read and help them get started and all that jazz. As a result of that I have decided to officially become a beta reader so if you need any help, all you have to do is ask. I have the cool logo on my profile to prove it. Just click on that if you want more information about my style. **

**I, Taurus Pixie, do not own twilight.**

* * *

**13. Life and Death**

**Jacob's point of view**

I couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth. Why the fuck did I say something like that? Josie was my world and although she sounded crazy I still loved her and I knew how much Bella had gotten to her a few years ago. If I could go back in time and change everything then I would. I would make that no one, not even me, hurt my Josie and I would protect better than I have now.

This whole Bella thing was crazy, but I knew that it was way below the belt what I had said.

I needed to find her. Quickly.

I quickly snapped out of my frozen position in the middle of the living room and walked outside. I instantly caught Josie's scent as well as traces of our daughter growing inside of her. It seemed that Leah had followed her into the woods so I breathed a sigh of relief. She would be safer with Leah, although I should never have let her walk out in the first place. I felt physically sick at the thought. What kind of imprint was I if I couldn't look after her properly or say the right things? I had made one too many mistakes with her that I would understand if she never forgave me. What had I done?

I was about to step into the line of trees when a piercing howl filled the air. Jared.

I quickly exploded into my wolf form to hear what was going on and saw that they had found a vampire and not just any vampire; the one that attacked my Josie a few months ago.

_That bastard is mine. _I ordered in my head to the others and they bowed under the weight of the command and kept the struggling vampire pinned beneath them.

I reached them quickly and instantly laid into the filthy bloodsucker.

"No please," He begged, "I'm just following orders."

I ignored his pleas in revenge over when he attacked my imprint. I tore off his arms and legs leaving nothing but the crystal body of the screaming leech.

"NO!" He cried out as I ripped his head from his body and tossed it to one side. Embry phased back to his human form to quickly pick up the pieces and burn them, but something quickly caught my attention.

As the vampire's head became detached from its body his scent seemed to just come into being. I could smell his sickly sweet vampire aroma and on top of that something else. It was familiar and strong around the area and just seemed to appear as if it had been hidden.

_Oh no, _Jared thought as the scent registered in his head.

Bella.

That bitch! I couldn't believe it! Jo had been right all along and I was too proud and stupid to believe that Bella had fooled me. Jo was in real danger. She was after her and the baby. It all fell into place and clicked in my head at that exact moment.

I knew that Jo was somewhere in the forest and that Bella may possibly be hot on their tale. Shit.

_We need to follow the scent! _I yelled out going into complete panic mode. _Who else is phased? _

_Just me and Embry, _Jared replied, _just as we phased to patrol Leah just seemed to fall asleep. We don't know what's going on._

I panicked even more after hearing that. My heart began racing at a million miles per hour.

_Leah was with Jo in the forest!_

The others got the message and knew that Jo was in immediate danger. I didn't even care now. I just wanted to crush what was left of Bella between my jaws and made sure she never hurt my family again. She was going to pay and I wanted to be the one to end her. She was going to die!

We followed her strongest scent and Leah suddenly came back into our minds and I saw that Bella was right in front of Josie who was on the floor in pain. NO! NOW SHE WAS REALLY GOING TO GET IT!

I was completely taken over by the alpha wolf now. All rational thought left my head as I couldn't think of anything else but getting this leech away from my mate; she had hurt my mate. The wolf roared with anger and I could vaguely hear the other wolves shouting at me, but I couldn't listen. I had to get Bella. She had to die.

I watched through Leah's vision as Bella heard our approach and ran off into the trees. I would catch her. I growled as I pushed my legs faster and faster until it felt like I was flying through the forest. My wolf just wanted to end this nightmare for himself, the pack, the tribe and for my mate. My vision seemed to turn red as I continued to pursue after her so fast that the trees were almost a blur around me. I saw her long brown hair come into view as she ran for her life, weaving in and out of trees trying to shake me off, but I kept up. This time I would not let her get away; I would not fail again. She must have been responsible for all the killings. I could smell human blood in her system. She was dead.

I caught up to her with every stride and she tried to push herself faster, but I still carried on catching up to her.

I saw my chance and I pounced on her, rolling her onto the ground and pinning her down.

"My shield!" She cried out as she hit her head on the floor and growled up at me while she seemed to be trying desperately to concentrate on something. Some red force seemed to burst out of her mind briefly but disappeared just as quickly which seemed to irritate her. I couldn't care less what it was.

I snapped my jaws at her trying to get purchase on her neck so that I could rip it off but she held me back with her strength. I new wolf's mind entered mine and it distracted me as I knew that voice. I doubled over as I seemed to feel someone else's pain; Josie.

This gave Bella the chance that she needed. She picked herself up and quickly ran away where I had no hope of catching her.

_Jacob Jacob Jacob. _

I heard the members of my pack begging me to snap out of it. I gradually gained more control of my body and forced the wolf side of me down in a desperate attempt to find out what was going on and think rationally again.

_Jacob! _

The voices continued to screech until I answered them.

_What's going on? _I managed to ask. _Is Josie okay?_

_You need to get here right now! _Leah demanded.

I snarled as I managed to push myself up. I could see Josie on the ground through Leah's vision with her dress covering her as she thrashed about in pain while the other members of the pack tried to calm her.

_I think she's going into premature labour! _Leah cried out as she watched was going on and sitting near Jo to keep her warm as the cold night began to take over.

_I'm coming! _I yelled in a determined voice, running as fast as I could. This was bad, very bad. I knew premature labour often wasn't a good thing. She was just over one and a half month early. This really couldn't be good.

I began to panic even more as I saw her for myself on the forest floor covered in leaves and dirt and lying in a small puddle of water. I managed to calm myself down enough to phase back, not caring that I had done it in front of the rest of the pack. Embry tossed me a pair of spare shorts and I ran over to my imprint. She glared up at me as I approached.

"Josie, everything's going to be alright." I said trying to reassure her as I stroked her knotted black hair. Her grey eyes continued to glare at me as she panted and screamed out in pain.

"My water broke." She yelled out. "There's no stopping it."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Jared said running a hand through his hair.

I didn't argue as I carefully picked her up and she thrashed about slightly in my arms every time a contraction hit.

"Jacob, the baby can't come now!" She shrieked. "It's way too early."

She cried as another contraction hit and I kissed one of her tears away.

"It'll be okay Jo, we just need to get you to a hospital and they'll sort it out." I said as calmly as I could, trying to reassure her. I could feel her pain and panic and it was making it hard to concentrate.

We ran through the forest carefully trying hard not to jostle her in anyway and make her as comfortable as possible. I knew the movement often helped to speed things along and that was the last thing we wanted in the middle of no where; especially with a premature baby.

We burst into the house and I growled as I picked up Bella's strong scent all over the place.

I looked down at a pained and stressed Josie.

"Josie, I'm so sorry." I sobbed letting the tears fall. "You were right all along and I was so stupid –"

"Yeah, can we get onto this AFTER I GIVE BIRTH?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone flinch. Who knew she had such a voice on her?

Leah had just finished packing her a bag when the phone rang.

"Who the fuck is that?" I yelled and Jared ran over to look at the number before answering.

"Hello?" He asked before agreeing with something and handing the phone to me.

"It's Carlisle." He said.

I shifted Josie in my arms and she let out a whimper. I calmed her with a kiss on the cheek before I placed the phone to me ear.

"Carlisle?"

* * *

**WAH HA HA HA! Cliff hanger! AAARRRGGGHHH! Don't kill me! I couldn't resist. So how did Carlisle escape Bella's clutches and what do you make of Josie's position? I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and sorry that it's short but I hope that the action made up for it. What do you think is going to happen next? Boy or girl? **

**If you want to check out the title of the new Jacob/OC story coming out soon then check out my profile. I've posted it on there so make of it what you will and fantasise about what might happen or something. I have a hopefully great story line planned. Also don't forget to vote on whether I should make another story to follow after this one or not. **

**I want to get to 200 reviews for a faster update. REVIEW!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	15. Plan of Action

**Wow! Over 200 reviews! Thank you so much guys. I wanted to update this story sooner, but I had a bit of a depressing week because I'm sure if you read that author's note I posted a while ago, things haven't exactly been going well in my life at the moment. So yeah, I've had a bit of a bad week and couldn't bring myself to write most of the time and I've been trying to get out in the snow a lot to hopefully calm my mind a little bit more and it worked! I got the motivation to write this next chapter and it gave me more inspiration for my new Jacob/OC story. I'll tell you more about my new story in the author's note at the bottom of the chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

**I own nada!**

* * *

**14. Plan of Action**

**Carlisle's point of view**

I sat on the couch with my wife as everyone watched Emmett pace back and forth across the wooden floor. The vampires that were following Bella were stood outside watching the house and the shield was still ablaze, encaging the house in Bella's power of rage and jealousy. Why hadn't I stopped her sooner? I could've saved the pack and now all we could do was sit here and hoped that they too realised what was going on and stopped Bella…before it was too late.

I sighed as I thought about the loss of my son and daughter in law. Both corrupted and lost in their stupid ambitions for power. I honestly I never saw it coming. Bella had always come across as a quiet shy girl, but now I guess that human saying was right: it was always the quiet ones.

"We have to find a way out." Esme whispered to me squeezing my hand. "The pack could be in great danger."

I kissed her forehead gently.

"I know love, but there's nothing we can do. We can't possible get passed Bella's shield unless something distracts her long enough for it to falter. She may have practiced with it, but not enough for it to be perfect." I answered.

"Then we fight." Emmett said stopping pacing.

The vampires outside snarled.

"Are you insane?" Rosalie snapped at her husband.

Jasper sighed clutching a blank looking Alice to his chest.

"Emmett, even if we destroyed those pests, we still wouldn't be able to get past Bella's shield."

Emmett growled.

"That stupid bitch!" He cried out. "We let her into our home and accepted her when all this time she was just using us as a security blanket and played with Edward's feelings."

"I always said she was deluded." Rosalie said quietly, staring into space.

"Bella fooled us all." I said and we all sighed.

This was horrible.

Alice suddenly gasped and it had everyone's immediate attention.

"Bella's future just reappeared!" She shrieked.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper begged.

"Ssh…too many blurs," Alice hushed everyone, "Let me concentrate."

We all watched in silence as Alice closed her eyes and focused into the future. Esme placed a hand on her chest and silently whimpered in stress. I wrapped my arms around her, but kept my eyes trained on Alice's face.

Her eyes shot open again and they were filled with panic.

"It's the baby! She's going to take the baby soon" Alice screamed.

"How soon?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice gasped. "She keeps changing her mind. She knows I'm watching her."

"But the baby isn't due for over a month." Rosalie said.

"That's what I thought." Alice replied in a strained voice.

"She must have gone into premature labour." I exclaimed and Rosalie gasped.

"That can't be good." Emmett gasped.

"We have to stop Bella and save the baby." Rosalie cried out. Rosalie didn't usually care for the wolves, but I knew she wouldn't sit there and watch an innocent baby be taken from its mother.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked. "I thought you couldn't see the wolves?"

"Exactly!" Alice said. "There're no wolves to look around because they aren't prepared. Josephine's baby hasn't phased so it doesn't cloud my vision. We have to find a way to get out or at least warn them."

"We can hear you, you know?" One of the vampires called from outside.

"Well shut the fuck up then!" Emmett yelled back.

"What are we going to do? It's hopeless." Jasper said. All his years in the military had never had to deal with anything of this nature.

Suddenly, something very unexpected happened. The shield Bella had around the house began to flicker. Someone somewhere was threatening Bella's life and she couldn't concentrate on that and the shield at the same time. We all ran to the window and watched as it continued to flicker and the vampires guarding outside watching in stunned and concerned silence as their mistress's shield began to weaken.

"Come on, here's our chance." Emmett yelled on impulse and ran outside. We watched from the window as he began battling with the vampires guarding us.

We sprung to action and ran outside to help him fight for freedom. I usually wasn't a violent person, but when innocent lives were in danger then it was a whole new thing.

They were outnumbered and we took them down and quickly threw a lighter onto the pile of body parts and watched the purple smoke rise.

The third vampire suddenly appeared out from behind the house and ran into the forest. Emmett and Jasper were about to run after him, but I put a hand out to stop them.

"Leave him." I ordered. "He isn't worth it and can't do any harm."

"Carlisle the shield, we need to be quick." Rosalie said as the shield began to flicker even more.

With a vampire speed we quickly dashed out of the way just in time for the shield to shatter on itself, letting out and noise which sounded like some sort of power surge.

We all stared at where it had once been and sighed with relief. We were all very thirsty after not drinking in and while and we quickly ran into the forest to hunt before returning to Washington. Just as we were finished draining the deer we had drained, Alice had another vision.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked leaning protectively over Alice as he waited for her vision to finish.

Alice blinked back into reality and refocused on all of us.

"It's going to happen Carlisle; we need to get to La Push as soon as possible." She said looking directly at me.

"I can't believe Bella's doing this." Esme said placing a hand over her mouth to catch her silent sob.

"I know love, but we can't dwell on that now, right now we need to focus on stopping her and helping the werewolves and Josephine deliver the baby." I said stroking her cheek before taking out my cell phone from my pocket. I quickly dialled Jacob's home phone number and prayed that they were inside. Luck was on my side and I heard one of the wolves answer.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Is Jacob there? It's really important." I asked trying to keep my voice calm. Who knew where Bella was lurking right now? I just hoped that we weren't too late. No matter what they thought of me I was very fascinated by the wolves and how close they were as a family. I had grown quite fond of them.

I heard screaming and whimpering in the background so I knew that Josephine had already gone into labour. I had to get there as soon as possible and help her.

The baby and Josephine desperately needed protecting.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob breathe into the receiver.

"Jacob, it's Carlisle and we have news."

* * *

**Well there we go. I thought Carlisle's point of view might be a little treat. So when do we think Bella is going to swoop in or is she going to swoop in at all? Let me know what you think is going to happen. REVIEW! Yes, I know it was short; you don't need to tell me. **

**Okay so about my coming soon story 'Illa Lupas' here's a brief summery:**

"**When my older sister moved back into town, I thought it was a great opportunity to get to know the sister my mother had taken away. Boy was I wrong. I was a loser even compared to Bella's standards and she was quick enough to ditch me for the strange Cullen family. The only person who ever truly understands me is my best friend Jacob, but lately Bella has been trying to take that away too. I love him more than she will ever claim to after Edward left her. With her desperate insecurities I find myself losing everything. The man I thought was my father, my Jacob…my self. Everything I thought I knew…gone. All because of that stupid supernatural world she sucked me into."**

**How's that sound? It is a Jacob/OC story. I will either be posting it Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday or…well at some point this week when I have time. Feel free to check it out when it does pop up. **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on whether I should make another story to follow this one and don't forget to follow me on facebook. PM me anytime.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	16. Shadows of Light

**I decided to make this a DOUBLE UPDATE (so you better read the last chapter) because it was a snow day today and I got bored and it got too cold and lonely outside. Yeah, I have no friends in the district where I live. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Okay, enough mental breakdowns. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more. **

**What is this twilight you speak of Stephenie Meyer? Because I certainly don't own it…**

**15. Shadows of Light**

**Jo's point of view**

I cried out in pain as Jacob continued to hold me while he was on the phone to Carlisle. It felt like someone was trying to tear me apart with each contraction as they got closer and closer together. Jacob better hurry his ass up otherwise the baby will be delivered as if it were a giraffe. I just hoped the other wolves were good at catching.

"Right, you better be there soon." Jacob said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Leah asked as Jacob carried me out of the door and placed me in the back seat of his rabbit.

"I'm getting her to the hospital." Jacob said.

"It's about time!" I cried out sarcastically before speech became impossible as another contraction hit which left me screaming and sweating.

"Carlisle will meet us there." Jacob said ignoring my remark and climbing into the driver's seat.

I laid across the back seat before stopping Jacob as he started the engine.

"Wait!" I cried. "I want Leah to stay with us."

Leah gasped and Jake looked at back at me.

He finally nodded. He was in full alpha mode again and that was not what I needed at this time. I wanted all of Jacob to be here right now because I needed him; not his wolf, him.

Leah climbed into the car next to me and supported my head on her lap and held my hand tightly. I squeezed it back and I was sure I heard a few bones break, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't hear Leah complaining so I wasn't about to stop.

The drive seemed to take longer than normal and I wondered if Jacob was doing it deliberately. Why couldn't he understand that our baby was on his way right now? Unless I was just in such a hurry to get there that it felt like we were going slower. Whatever the reason, Jacob better hurry up!

I clutched my stomach as another contraction hit and I twisted in Leah's lap while she and Jacob tried to soothe me.

"We're nearly there Josie, just hang on." Jacob said.

"Hang on?" I snapped. "It's not like I can hold him in!"

Leah chuckled and brushed my hair off my sweaty face. I could tell Jacob was trying hard to drive smoothly in his haste. Any movement just made me even more uncomfortable.

I sighed with relief when I saw Forks hospital come into sight and Jacob quickly parked up and carried me out of the car.

I screamed in pain again and the next thing I knew I was in a room with doctors looking over me. Jacob was next to me holding my hand as a nurse placed some sort of oxygen mask over my face.

I looked at the doctors worriedly as they whispered to each other.

"What's happening?" Jacob demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." One of the doctors said.

Jacob was about to speak again when Carlisle came bursting through the door.

"It's alright, I'm here." He said quickly pulling his jacket on and some latex gloves. "What's going on?"

I tried to concentrate on my breathing as the doctors and Carlisle discussed mine and my baby's health. I tried to listen in, but when I did another contraction would hit and I wouldn't be able to think about anything else but the pain.

Jacob held onto my hand tightly while whispering words of encouragement to me. I could barely hear him though as the nurse took a look under my hospital garments about how far along I've come.

"Just a few more contractions and you should be ready to push." She said smiling gently at me.

"Why can't I just push now?!" I cried out. The urge was there and I wanted so desperately for this unbearable pain to be over.

"No no no, sweetheart, don't do that." The nurse exclaimed.

"She's right Josephine, that could send the baby into shock and that's the last thing we need with a premature baby." Carlisle explained.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was so stupid to phase that I made myself go into labour. What kind of mother was I when I couldn't even protect my own when they were inside me? What if the baby didn't like me? I don't think I would be able to live with that. What if I couldn't do this? Bring up a child in the supernatural world surrounded by wolves, vampires and danger. What if Bella did get hold of him because I won't be able to protect him? All these thoughts swirled around in my head as the hours went by and my contractions got closer and closer until it felt like they were right on top of each other.

The nurse took another look at my progress and smiled up at me.

"I see the head." She said joyfully. "Okay mommy, get ready to push."

Carlisle brought an incubator in and I was startled to see all of the wires sticking out of and the machines it was hooked up to.

The nurse gave me the signal and I clung onto Jacob's hand even more before pushing as hard as I could. I fell back with a gasp and panted while Jacob brushed his hand over my forehead.

"Come one Josie, you can do it." He goaded.

"Again Josephine." The nurse said and I used every last bit of energy I had in pushing my baby into the world.

The shoulders were the hardest but after that it got better and soon a little wail echoed through the room and it brought a tear to my eye.

"It's a girl." The nurse said quickly cleaning her up and swaddling her up.

Why weren't they letting me hold her? I began to panic even more as they place my daughter into the incubator.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"It's alright Jo." Carlisle said wheeling her over to me. "We just need to make sure she keeps warm and develops enough immunity to be able to come out here on her own." He explained.

I gasped at how tiny she looked in her little white blanket. I was exhausted but still managed to pull myself up into a sitting position – well Jacob helped.

I looked at her tiny little features and she looked a lot like Jacob. Her eyes were this weird blue colour but I knew that they would soon settle to their proper colour soon. I couldn't wait to see whether she had either mine of Jacob's eyes. She had a little mop of scruffy black hair on her head and had all ten fingers and toes. She was completely perfect and all labour pain seemed to drain out of my mind. This little angel was one hundred percent worth it.

"Aww, Jacob look." I cooed, but still a little irritated that I couldn't hold her straight away. I placed my fingers on the plastic though and watched in fascination as she turned towards me slightly and her eyes widened as she took me in.

"Hi there, I'm your momma." I cooed to her and kissed the side of the case.

She let out a little gargling noise as her eyes began to flutter before closing.

I looked back at Jacob who was staring at her in awe and I swore that I could see tears in his eyes.

"You were right." I said to him lying back down whilst still staring at my baby girl.

"About what?" He asked looking down at me from the chair he was sat in next to my bed. I felt myself beginning to get really tired.

"She was a girl all along." I said before yawning.

"Of course I was right." Jacob chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, don't sound too cocky."

Jacob laughed again. "But I'm not; I really did know."

I twisted around to stare at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

Jake bent down to kiss my head letting his lips linger for a few seconds before pulling away to gaze into my eyes.

"I knew form day one that she was going to be a girl; it's a wolf thing. I don't completely understand why, but I guess I could just sense it." He explained.

I blinked in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Jake shrugged.

"You were so hormonal at the time and so adamant that she was a boy that I just thought I'd let you find out rather than hearing that I have some freaky wolf offspring sensory power." He chuckled.

I yawned again and he smiled at me.

"Rest Josie." He said gently and stroked my hair. "I promise for real now, that I _will_ look after you both." He vowed.

I didn't even have chance to answer before I felt myself drifting up into my first peaceful sleep in months.

**It's not over just like that now is it? Wait and find out. So well done to all those people who predicted a girl; now you'll have to wait until the next chapter to hear her name. I love making you wait like that. It makes me laugh how you tell me off in your reviews. Speaking of reviews…LEAVE ONE! I crave your feedback so much. Let me know what you think and I'll try and update again soon. **

**Taurus Pixie out. **


	17. Names and Visitors

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this has took over a week, but I've been so busy that it's not even funny. Plus, I have had lots of family issues to deal with and picked the courses I want to do in college. Why is life filled with such difficult choices? It seems like I'll be doing media studies, history, art and English language. Yeah, I'm a pretty random person when it comes to subjects. Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter and I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoy this one just as much.**

* * *

**16. Names and Visitors**

"She's gorgeous." Mom said as she looked down at my little girl in the plastic tank thing. It pained me to see my daughter caged up like that when she should be in my arms where she belonged. I still felt so guilty for phasing like that and letting my wolf take control when that was exactly what Bella wanted. Why did I always have to react? Why couldn't I just hold my head up high and move on knowing I was the better person?

"She looks a lot like you." My dad said smiling at me.

"I think she looks more like Jacob." I commented.

Looking at my sleeping little girl I couldn't help, but think of Jacob.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see Jake wheeling his father in.

"Is this her?" Billy asked in shock as Jacob pushed him towards where she was. I smiled at the adoring expression on Billy's face; I wished that I had a camera.

"I can't believe we're grandparents." My mom said choking back a sob.

I rolled my eyes. She'd make me start crying if she continued.

"When can you hold her?" My dad asked.

I shrugged.

"The doctors hope sometimes soon. They're shocked at how strong she is getting. They say it's a miracle."

Jacob winked at me and I smirked back at him.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked me.

I sighed. "Scared."

She smiled. "Don't worry. It all comes naturally."

"And you have me." Jake said sitting beside me and taking my hand.

"So any ideas for names?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow at us.

Jake and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We were thinking Danielle Sarah Black." Jacob said looking in awe at his daughter.

Billy gasped.

"It's beautiful." Mom said.

"Thanks son." Billy choked out and Jacob smiled at him.

Soon visiting hours were over and they had to leave. The doctors walked in just after they left with hopeful expressions.

"You're daughter has come along so well." Carlisle said. "We think that you might be able to hold her now."

My eyes lit up and I smiled brightly at the thought.

"Really?" I gasped and Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Her immune system and lungs seem to be developing just fine and her heart is strong and steady so I think now is a good time more than ever." Carlisle explained.

I was smiling so much that it almost hurt my face as I watched the doctors take the wires out of her body and pull her gently out of the tank. She squirmed a little in their arms and she seemed to calm down when she spotted me and Jacob. I gasped in awe as it seemed she recognised us.

Carlisle gently placed Danielle into my arms and I was shocked at how light she was and how perfectly she seemed to fit into my arms; almost like they were made for her. She stared up at me with wide grey eyes and wrapped her tiny hand around my index finger and squeezing it tightly with surprising strength.

A tear fell from my eye as I looked down at her and she made a wail noise that almost sounded…happy. I smiled and kissed the top of her head while she patted her other little hand on my chest, occasionally pulling on my hair.

After a few moments she began to cry and I panicked.

"What's wrong? Is she hungry?" I demanded watching in horror as tears fell out of her beautiful eyes.

Carlisle smiled.

"I think she is. Have you thought about breast feeding?" He asked.

I froze. The truth was I haven't thought about that before.

"I'll take that as a no." He said. "It's highly recommended now as it provides lot's of nutrients for the baby."

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll give it a go." I said looking down at the thrashing baby in my arms.

I found it harder than it sounded to be and I grew frustrated. Luckily Carlisle helped him and soon Danielle was feeding properly. I sighed with relief, but cringed at the uncomfortable feeling.

"It may feel uncomfortable for a while, but you'll get used to it. Make sure that you keep swapping breasts." He explained and I nodded.

As soon as feeding time was over I passed her over to Jacob was itching to hold her. She looked even smaller in his huge arms as he muscle seemed to just swallow her up. She stared up at him like she did at me and Jacob kissed her cheek.

"Daddy loves you very much sweetheart." He said and I bit back a sob. They looked so cute together and she looked just like a miniature version of him. I could tell she was going to be a bit of a daddy's girl with the way she was acting around him and sucked on his fingers. The whole world seemed to melt away around us and it was only a few minutes later when I realised all the doctors had left us to let us have our moment with her.

I watched as Jacob held her and played with her for a few more minutes before Carlisle walked back in and Jacob handed over a now sleeping baby girl back to him.

"I know she seemed strong, but we better not push it until we're certain she won't have a relapse." He said placing her back in and hooked up fewer wires than last time back into her. She squirmed a little bit before settling down again.

Carlisle smiled at us before leaving again and Jacob ran a hand through my knotted black hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He apologised. "I feel so guilty and stupid and I understand if you hate me forever."

I sighed. "I don't hate you; I guess I'm just disappointed."

Jacob let out a choking sound. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I guess I was so desperate to forget about Bella that I didn't want to believe it. I never thought that she could do something so evil."

"Are we talking about the same Bella?" I asked sarcastically. "She tried to kill me and take our baby away, do I need to draw you a diagram?"

"I know and I'm so sorry. I swear that I will never let anything happen to you now." He vowed letting out a low growl.

"Easy there alpha wolf. Despite what you've done, we need to stick together now and protect Danielle all costs." I said.

Jacob nodded.

"You're right." He said seriously before I yawned and he chuckled.

"Get some sleep Josie." He sighed. "You've had a long week."

He didn't need to say anything else as I felt myself drift into the land of dreams.

.

.

.

I woke up to the sound of Jacob talking. I opened my eyes to see Jacob him murmuring things to our daughter while smiling happily as she kicked about; she was getting stronger. Maybe we could take her home soon.

"You're so good with her." I commented stretching my arms out.

Jacob turned around at the sound of my voice and smiled sweetly at me.

"At least both my girls are awake now."

I rolled my eyes and yawned before trying my best to sit up. I had been lying down for days now and I was still a little sore after giving birth. I felt like I needed a good deal of exorcise to get over it.

"Don't strain yourself." Jake scolded running over to help me up.

"Jake, I'm fine." I explained. "Just a little stiff."

"I don't care; I'm still going to take care of you."

I sighed as Jacob kissed my forehead before planting one on my lips. I moved over so Jacob could sit next to me on the bed and we both watched with smiles on our faces as Danielle kicked and stared at the room around her. Carlisle should arrive soon so we can take her out again. I was so excited; we could have her out for longer this time.

"Josie, I better go and check on the pack. I haven't phased in days and they need to know what's going on and I need to check if there have been any Bella sightings. I might as well do it now before Carlisle gets here." Jake explained.

I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't keen on Jacob leaving me right now, but I guess it was for the best.

"You won't be long, right?" I asked and Jake smiled.

"No honey, I won't." He reassured me. "I promise I won't go far and I'll be back before you know it."

He kissed my lips again and I clung to his hair forcing his face to stay connected to mine before deepening the kiss. What felt like hours, was actually seconds as Jacob pulled out of the kiss.

"I better go Josie. I'll see you in a about ten minutes tops." He said.

"Okay."

Jacob got up and made his way over to Danielle.

"I'll see you in a bit sweetheart. Daddy has things to do to make sure you're safe." He cooed before blowing a kiss at her and then with one last look at us, he left.

I fell back against my pillow and sighed. Now that Jacob was gone, I figured now was the best time to try and get up and move around. I didn't want to end up with bed sores.

I managed to push myself up and yelped a little bit as pain shot through my abdomen, but it went as quick as it came. I walked – well more like limped – over to where my baby was and my face immediately burst into a wide smile. She was and now always will be my little miracle.

A sudden crashing noise from the hallway made me jump slightly. It sounded far away down the hall, but what startled me more the sickening sweet scent of a vampire.

* * *

**Uh oh! What did you think? Was the name okay? I didn't really want her first name to be Sarah because a lot of people had already done that and I wanted to be original in this story. I have also published my new Jacob/OC story so if you haven't already, feel free to check it out and let me know our thoughts. Also don't forget to vote on whether I should make a sequel to this story because I will be closing the poll soon. Feel free to follow me on facebook (see profile) and leave a review of this chapter. Thanks so much for reading guys and take care.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	18. Stolen Heart

**I'm really sorry that this took so long, but I just haven't had time to write much. School has been hectic and I have all my main exams coming up soon and I need to prepare for them. Thank you so much for all the reviews though. It is always a great pleasure to read them and really keep this story going. Thank you so much. Also I am on author favourites of 100 people now. Yippee! So thank you to that lovely random 100****th**** person. You are awesome! **

**I do not own the twilight saga.**

* * *

**17. Stolen Heart**

I didn't even think as I quickly ripped Danielle out of the tank and back away with her tightly bundled in my arms. She began whimpering slightly so I softly cooed to her. I had a bad feeling on who this vampire was.

I backed against the corner of the wall as I heard the screams down the corridor gradually getting closer; the frightened screams of patients and nurses as she stalked down the corridor to get her revenge. I cried out desperately as I clung to the little bundle in my arms. Why? Why couldn't she just move on and let it all go? What had I ever done to her other than fight for what was mine? Surely I was justified in my actions towards her in the past, but of course no. She had to have her own way as usual and the difference was that now she was no longer human. She was a creature from the very pits of hell and she was after me.

I sang an old forgotten lullaby softly hoping to calm my little miracle in my arms and preyed that Jacob could sense my fear. Where was he? He was supposed to be back by now. I was too weak to phase and then I wouldn't be able to protect her.

I cried out again and my heart almost leapt out of my chest as I heard the bang of the door to my hospital room. Why wasn't Carlisle stopping this? Where was he? The screams continued outside and got quieter as people ran away.

The door was soon kicked down and there she stood. No longer the natural beauty of a human she used to be, but a cold hearted killer. Her deep red eyes focused on my panic filled face as hers lit of in amusement. This was all just a game to her. Her eyes focused on the little bundle in my arms like a predator stalking their prey. She took one step closer and that's when I snapped.

"What the hell do you want now? There's no way your going to get away with this." I cried out and Bella cocked her head to one side as she continued to stare at Danielle in my arms.

"Renesmee…" I heard her whisper. Renes what?

Suddenly Carlisle burst into the room and without a second thought he leapt on top of Bella and encaged her in his arms. I had never seen him so violent before. Usually he preferred to talk and not fight at all, but he seemed to make that exception with Bella.

"No no no no Carlisle." Bella said as if she was scolding a child.

She tensed in his arms before a massive burst of energy radiated out of her, sending Carlisle flying backwards before he landed hard against the wall, knocking it over and parts of the ceiling crashed on top of him.

I screamed as some of the rubble nearly hit me, but I ducked out of the way just in time. I crouched over Danielle and pulled the blanket tighter around her to protect her from the all the dust. I cough as I breathed some of it in. I could no longer hear any screams from the corridor and I just hope to god that everyone got out just in time.

Carlisle quickly got back up at vampire speed and began running towards Bella again, ready for attack, but Bella quickly threw some sort of red bubble around him leaving him trapped and unable to move. He was frozen and only his eyes were able to move as he continued to watch what was going on.

Bella all the while was just stood there smiling evilly at me.

"Give me Renesmee." She ordered holding her hands out.

I took a step back and kept my eyes locked on her every movement. I couldn't let her get her hands on her.

"Renesmee?" I sneered, hoping to distract her in hope that Jacob would be here soon. "What kind of a fucked up name is that?"

Bella nostrils flared and her eyes turned darker if that was even possible. It was like looking into a vast and empty soulless black hole. There was just nothing left inside her anymore; nothing but a cold blooded killer that had lost every sense of humanity and rational peaceful thought. It made me want to throw up that I once hung out with the very same girl when we were children. Except she wasn't that shy brunette anymore; she had changed.

"It's a mixture of mine and Edward's mothers' names. We think it's beautiful and unique, just like her." She said smiling at Danielle in my arms.

"Her name's Danielle!" I snarled at her. She was not even going to take my baby, let alone name her some cheap name from her non existent imagination. She could've at least come up with something better.

Bella snorted. "Danielle? I was right then; you're not ready to look after a child."

"What and you are? This is you that started a war, that got hundreds of innocent people killed and now you're turning into a monster. I may not be perfect and I may not be able to give her everything, but I love her with all my heart and protect her until my dying breath."

Bella was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Do you think I wanted this?" Bella shrieked. "Do you really think I wanted to start a war? All I wanted was to be with Edward forever and I was willing to become a vampire to do so. I would do anything for Edward."

"But he left you!" I yelled.

Bella nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Bella admitted.

I glared at her and begged to her with my eyes to see my point. "He could leave you again."

Bella laughed humourlessly.

"And what about you?" She asked snidely.

"And what about me?" I asked clutching Danielle even tighter to me.

"Jacob never wanted you before, what makes you think you'll be together forever?"

"Because we're imprints, it's meant to be."

Bella laughed again.

"Yet I will always be his first love and you will never be able to get rid of that fact and you know they say you never forget your first love."

I was taken aback by that. Bella was right. She will always be his first love and he will never be able to forget her. It took him a while to fully accept me as his mate when he was still hooked on her. That fact scared me. No matter how hard we tried to move on with each other, Bella will always be burning at the back of our minds. Plus, with her coming after Danielle all the time when I was pregnant, I'll never be able to fully let that paranoia go. She will always be there haunting me. Things will never be the same again.

"Doesn't the truth hurt?" Bella goaded as she took another step towards me.

I looked up to glare at her again. My back was pressed against the wall and I was cornered. There was no where for me to run. I just had to distract her until Jacob or someone in the pack got here.

"Bella why do you always think you're so perfect?" I asked out of genuine curiosity.

Bella looked startled by my question.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean that you always have to have your own way. You claim to be selfless and think of others before yourself, but you only have to look at what you did to Jacob years ago to know that's not true." I explained. "Now what you're doing to me; taking a baby away from its mother just because you chose to become a vampire, thus taking away your ability to have children. Do you not see how selfish that is? You've destroyed the Cullens' trust in you; you only have to look at how Carlisle attacked you to see that." I gestured towards Carlisle who was watching everything that was going on, still frozen in the energy prison that Bella was keeping him in. Whatever that thing was, it sure was powerful.

"I was always miserable and never fit in as a human, why can't I have the right to happiness?" She said stomping her foot and creating cracks in the ground as she did so. She looked so much like a lost little child that couldn't get its own way.

"Yeah, but is it really true happiness when you're taking it away from someone else?" I demanded searching her eyes for any sign of compassion; I found none.

"I want my happy ending!" Was all Bella shrieked as she thrust her pale stone hand in front of her and encaged me in another one of her energy bubbles.

I panicked as I felt myself freeze in place. No matter how hard I tried, I could move. I then watched in horror as Bella slowly stalked towards me and reached her hands inside my prison and pried my frozen baby out of my arms. I was powerless to stop it.

"No matter what Jo, I was always going to win." Bella pointed out as she took my baby away from me. She immediately started crying as soon as she was in Bella's arms.

"Hush now little Renesmee, all will be well and soon you will meet your daddy." Bella cooed to MY baby.

I wanted to scream that Jacob was the only daddy she will ever need, but Carlisle and I were still frozen.

"Thank you so much Jo, you've been a great help." Bella said before running out of the room at vampire speed. Danielle's cries cut short as they both disappeared.

A few minutes after she vanished, the bubbles that encaged us began to flicker before disappearing all together. Bella must have been concentrating so hard on getting away that she couldn't hold it any longer.

As soon as it vanished around me, I fell to the ground and began sobbing. It was all my fault. I couldn't even protect my own daughter. She was only days old and I had already failed her.

I felt Carlisle place a cold hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her." He reassured.

"Josie?" I heard the deep familiar voice ask from the destroyed doorway. "What happened?"

I looked up to see Jacob stood there looking terrified and confused. I quickly picked myself up and threw myself into his arms.

"She took her." I murmured as I sobbed into his bare chest.

"Who? What?" Jacob asked, his voice shaking as his heartbeat picked up in fear.

"Bella." I cried. "She took our baby."

* * *

**Will Bella ever give up? This story is nearly finished so you need to get voting on whether or not there will be a sequel. Just go on my profile and vote of if you don't have an account, leave a review letting me know what you want. I'll probably close the poll in the next coming week. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review. I crave your feedback so much so please leave some. I'll try and update again soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	19. Renesmee

**Sorry for the two week wait but excuses include too much work, school, projects, illness, prom dress shopping, my dad being a twat and laziness from dealing with all that. Yeah, those who follow me on facebook will see how I got lost in a castle, got lost in the woods and got stuck in a dress I was trying on. Will I ever be normal? So yeah I'm sorry about the wait and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**18. Renesmee**

**Bella's point of view**

I couldn't believe I had actually managed to do it. Plus I got to have a heart to heart with Josephine as a side dish. Gloating was never my thing, but it gave me such joy to see the pain on in her eyes as I destroyed her life as she had destroyed mine. Now I could have a piece of Jacob forever. The Jacob that was once mine and Josephine took away from me.

I ran through the woods with the crying baby in my arms. She was indeed a beauty with her tan skin, raven black hair, chubby little limbs and cheeks which were rosie but I couldn't help but see Jo when I looked into my Renesmee's eyes. I guess I would have to make her wear contacts when she was older. Give her golden eyes like Edward and I; then she would feel more like mine.

I kicked the door down of the old Cullen home to see it hadn't changed much over the years. I laid the baby down on the couch as she continued to cry and I pulled out my phone and hitting speed dial.

"Hello?" I heard the gorgeous voice of my husband.

"Edward, its Bella and I've got the baby." I explained as my patience began to slip at how much my daughter was crying.

"Great, bring little EJ home to his real family."

I sighed. "Actually he is a she; Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" He said tested the word out in his mouth.

"A combination of our mothers' names."

"I like it; it's beautiful and unique."

I smiled. "Thought you might like it." Edward likes everything I did so I knew I could never put a foot wrong with him. If only Jacob had continued to be like that with me. Then that bitch Jo just had to come back into his life and steal him away from me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm just in northern Canada so I'll catch the next flight and I'll meet you. I'll see you soon my love."

"Okay, I love you and Renesmee loves you too." I said before blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up.

I looked down at the crying girl again and I let out a growl.

"Don't you ever stop crying? I'm your mother now and you'll do as you're told!" I yelled stamping my foot into the wooden floor so hard that my foot went through the wood.

Renesmee continued to cry and wail and I felt my patience wearing thin.

"Renesmee, I order you to be quiet!" I shouted and if I was still human, my face would be bright red with anger. I didn't want the wolves to hear her crying. I knew they would pick up my scent soon but by then I hopefully would be running off into the sunset with Edward and our new life.

I sighed trying to calm myself down as Renesmee continued to cry. Tears stained her little face and her eyes were squinted closed and her tiny hands balled up into fist as she kicked at the air.

"Are you hungry?" I tried my best to sound sweet as I kneeled down next to the newborn. She still cried and I groaned before making my way into the kitchen.

That stupid pathetic mother-in-law of mine, Esme better have left some food. I then remembered that babies couldn't eat solids. I didn't see how there could be any milk without it being spoiled. Ugh, but babies needed milk from the mother or a special designed formula. Maybe Carlisle had some stuff here ready for when he was going to help Jo deliver the baby here.

I looked through all the cupboards, but all I found were a few cans of soup and some spices. Finally luck was on my side and in one small cupboard in the corner was some baby milk and I quickly made sure to check the date in case it was too good to be true. The date was fine and I made my way over to the microwave while I read the instructions. I tried to switch the microwave on but nothing happened. I snarled once I realised that we haven't lived here for a while so the electricity had been cut off. I punched the microwave and watched as it split into two as it smashed against the wall with a satisfactory crash.

We still had a gas stove so I guessed that would have to suffice. As I turned it on I tried to tune out Renesmee's cries in the next room. If the child wasn't careful her lungs would probably burst with all that screaming.

I certain smell caught my attention and my head whipped back around to the stove and I cursed as I smelled the unmistakable smell of leaking gas. I hissed as Renesmee's cries seemed to get louder and I stormed back into the room.

"Look, I'm trying okay!" I yelled as I leaned over her tiny form. "Do you want those mongrels to storm in here and take you away from your momma? No!"

Her crying stopped slightly as she looked up at me with wide eyes. Her eyes seemed more alert from other human babies I could remember, but still had that stupid vacant look as she lazily looked around the new room she was in. Why did babies have to be born so stupid and be so hard to look after? I hope she hurried up and became a young child soon.

"Mistress." I heard someone say from the door and I turned around to see my failure of a minion standing there looking ashamed. So he should be. Now I'm going to make him pay for letting the Cullens get away.

* * *

**Jo's point of view.**

It's okay Jo; we're going to get her back." Jacob said as he tried to comfort me despite the tears that were making their way down his face.

"No!" I yelled. "It's not okay! I did nothing! Did you hear me? Nothing!"

"It's not your fault Jo and no one blames you. Bella's betrayed us all and she was too powerful for you." Carlisle said as all the other wolves gathered around us.

"My baby." I whimpered as I collapsed into Jacob's chest again.

"We'll get her back." Jake said stroking my hair.

My eyes snapped back open with a new found determination. I was going to get her back and right now all I was doing was standing here and having a breakdown.

I pushed away from Jacob and stormed away from everyone. I walked down the corridor Bella had destroyed during her dramatic entrance and quickly found the exit.

"Jo, wait for me!" Jacob cried out behind me as I heard him running to keep up with me.

I said nothing as he ran beside me into the forest.

"So you're just going to track and go for her without any plan or strategy." Jake asked in shock and horror. Ah practical Jacob. He was so used to planning, but yet he often forgets how impulsive I can be.

"Okay, he's the plan: I track Bella, kill her and get our baby back." I said before bursting out of my human form. My clothes tore off around me as skin was replaced with a thick coat of white fur and hands and feet were replaced with paws. It felt good to let my wolf out again and this was one angry mother wolf that wanted her pup back.

I charged through the forest letting my instincts carry me forward as I tried to track down the bloodsucking bitch's scent.

It burnt my nose as I caught onto her sickly bleach scent and pushed my limbs as fast as they could go. I heard the other's enter my mind as they phased.

_Jo, please, we need a plan otherwise you and Danielle could get hurt. _Jake begged as he followed me through the trees.

_Screw a plan Jake; we need to act now before it's too late. _Leah snapped and Jacob growled at her disobedience.

_Yeah Jake, do you want Danielle back? _Paul sneered and Jacob snarled.

_Of course I do, I just don't want Bella hurting anyone. You've seen what she's capable of. _Jacob explained.

I didn't speak as I ran as fast as I could towards where Bella's scent was leading us. It seemed to be the old Cullen home she was heading for. Why would the stupid bitch go there? Not that I'm complaining, but surely a criminal mastermind like herself would pick a better place to hide.

My ears pricked up as I heard Danielle crying. If Bella had hurt her in any way then Bella was going to wish she's never been born. I hoped that bitch slowly rotted in hell after I was through with her. I'm sure a place next to the devil himself was reserved for her.

I heard the other wolves pick up their pace behind me as they caught on to where Bella was.

_We're right behind you. _Seth vowed as we approached the large building.

I didn't waste anytime in jumping right at the glass that made up the back of the entire house. It smashed around me as I used all my strength to push through it, closely followed by the others as I came to get my stolen daughter back.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. So sue me, but it keeps you coming back doesn't it? Again sorry for the long wait and I knew in that this story's plot would cause a bit of upset because I've had a few people saying I made them cry with the whole baby snatching plot. How do you think I feel writing it? Makes interesting story line though. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Criticism welcomed but nasty pointless comments are not. **

**Taurus Pixie**


	20. It's Time To Burn

**Meh! I'm not going to apologise for the wait because it really isn't my fault this time. It wasn't partially down to laziness like last time, I just haven't had time. I know I left you on such a cliff hanger but I'm getting so sick of people just sending me messages and reviews just telling me to update. Please stop that! I have a life you know and a very busy one at that. My family is going through a rough patch right now and they really need my support and I have exams to worry about. If you've worked hard on a chapter in limited spare time and then days later you get excited because you've seen a new review, you click on it and it simply says 'update!.' It's a bit of an annoyance. I respectfully ask people to stop doing that. It's mainly my other story that gets this but on some occasions it's happened here. **

**Sorry for the long note, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**19. It's Time To Burn**

The thick glass shattered around my paws as I stood in an attacking position, ready to strike and kill anyone who got in my way. My baby's cry pierced through my heart and made me all the more angry that someone was causing Danielle pain. As long as I lived and breathed, no one was going to hurt her.

"Josephine." I heard Bella grumbled as she stood in front of my newborn baby who was crying and thrashing about on the sofa.

Jacob and the other wolves burst in behind me and growled furiously at Bella whose eyes widened as she took an automatic step back.

_Careful Jo, _Seth thought as my mind thought of many ways to kill Bella Cullen in the most painful possible ways.

I huffed as I turned to Jacob.

_I need your shirt. _I said and he pulled it out of the leather strap on his leg with his teeth before passing it to me.

I phased back quickly not caring what brief looks people got of me and pulled Jacob's shirt on.

"Give me my daughter back." I demanded in a voice that sounded more wolf than human. I was still shaking and it took all of my strength not to phase back into a wolf and take this baby stealing bitch down.

"You mean my daughter?" Bella sneered. "You took away my happiness and destroyed me so now I would call us even. I'll pay you anything just to stay out of Renesmee's life."

"You destroyed your own life Bella with your selfish choices!" I spat. "And her name is Danielle not Renisma or whatever stupid name that is."

"It's a unique name!"

Danielle started crying louder and Bella briefly looked back at her before turning to glare at me again and the other wolves snarled. We didn't dare move in case Bella tried anything clever. With Danielle so close she could easily get hurt. My arms ached to just reach out and grab her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't.

"Just give up Jo." Bella said. "Renesmee is mine now and nothing is going to keep us apart from Edward. You took my Jacob away from me and now I'm taking a part of him with me; the part of him that's in his daughter."

Jacob growled and I took a deep breath to stop myself from phasing again. My hands were trembling at my side and I could feel my body heating up with intense anger as I looked at the smug smile on her face. She thought she had won, but I would find a way. There had to be a way.

I could smell gas in the air and I just knew that I had to get Danielle out.

"Just go away Jo. Don't you think you've messed things up enough?" Bella said placing her hands on her hips and giving me a dirty glare. "You're a terrible alpha female and you will be a terrible mother. Look how easy I took her from you. You were always going to lose."

"Or maybe I just lost the battle to win the war." I mumbled as a strange vampire I hadn't noticed was in the room appeared behind Bella.

He crouched down at Bella's feet and she looked down at him with shock and horror.

"Mistress." He mumbled.

"Ah Adam, how I've missed you." Bella sighed as she placed a hand on top of his thick black hair.

Adam groaned as she took a fistful of his hair tightly in her hands.

"I would've missed you even more if you hadn't let the Cullens get away. You know the punishment for failure." Bella hissed as she tightened her grip.

"Please mistress." Adam begged just as the Cullens burst through the way we came in.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at them.

"Bella don't!" Esme cried as Carlisle held her back.

"Adam, why do you follow her?" Jasper asked.

Adam sniffed.

"I have nothing else." He said.

Jasper sighed.

"That's what I used to think too. I used to be like you; controlled by some pathetic control freak that couldn't fight their own battles. There is a better life here with us." Jasper said trying to reason with him.

"Don't listen to them. I told you about their mind tricks." Bella hissed like a venous snake.

"Bella is my creator." Adam whispered.

I could see the deep confusion on his face and I finally understood. All those killings months ago were Bella. She had done what Victoria had done; turned people to use against her enemies because she was too weak to fight her own battles. I kinda felt sorry for Adam. This was all he had been taught.

"Adam you could have a better life with us, you don't have to do what Bella says, she's just using you." Jasper reasoned.

I looked back to see Carlisle smile at Adam and hold out his hand, beckoning him to join them.

Adam looked conflicted as he gazed at Carlisle's waiting hand. He only looked about sixteen and I felt sorry for the human life Bella had taken away from him. That stupid bitch had to pay somehow.

"Don't listen to them Adam, now kill them all." She ordered.

The wolves snarled and looked ready to pounce before I watched in horror as she picked my baby up in her pale stone hands and held her close to her chest. We couldn't attack as she used my own daughter against us. I felt bile rising in my throat at the thought of Danielle in that situation.

Bella smiled innocently. "I told you to kill them Adam."

"But I'm outnumbered; I'll die." Adam whimpered.

"Then you would've redeemed yourself for letting the Cullens get away in the first place, now finish what you started!" Bella shouted which made Danielle cry again.

When Adam hesitated, Bella hit the back of his head.

"I order you to kill them!" She shrieked.

Adam looked from Bella to us and back again.

"No." He said simply and walked over to stand next to Carlisle who beamed at him.

"What?" Bella demanded as her black thirsty eyes seemed to set on fire.

"I'm done being your puppet." Adam said before lunging at her.

"NO!" I cried out as Adam threw Bella to the other side of the room. Danielle shrieked as Bella's back made contact with the wall with a loud crack that sounded like stone hitting stone. I sighed as Danielle appeared to be unharmed.

"I'm through with you controlling me." Adam yelled.

"We're through with you controlling everyone!"Alice shrieked.

Bella placed Danielle on the ground before charging towards us.

"Why can't I just have what I want for once?" Bella screamed as she lunged at the Cullens and the wolves.

Adam blocked her though and knocked her through the broken window that we had burst through.

Now that Bella was distracted, I wasted no time in running over to Danielle and scooping her up into the safety of my arms.

"It's okay sweetheart." I cooed to her and her crying began to die down.

I turned around to see Bella trying to capture everyone in her powerful shield but always narrowly missing them.

"Jo! Get out of here!" Carlisle yelled at me and I saw Jacob begging to me with his eyes for me to do so.

I clutched Danielle tighter to my chest and ran out of the house as fast as I could and I made sure to keep us at a safe distance and out of harms way.

* * *

**Jacob's point of view**

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella shrieked when she realised that Jo and Danielle were no where to be seen. I was getting so sick of her calling Danielle that horrible name. The name Jo and I had picked out was beautiful.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! SHE CAN'T!"

"Sorry Bella, but DANIELLE is where she's supposed to be." Emmett laughed.

Bella let out a high pitched wail before charging towards the Cullens with her hands glowing red.

_We have to stop her! _My pack mates' voices echoed in my head at once.

We were prepared to tackle her to the ground when the vampire Adam jumped on top of her.

"Go! Get out of here!" Adam yelled at us, but we hesitated as we watched Bella struggle underneath his newborn vampire strength.

"Just go!" Adam cried out and it was hard not to pick up on the sadness of his voice. He knew what was going to happen.

_Let's go, _I ordered the pack and lead them outside closely followed by the Cullens.

We heard the sounds of Adam's screams as he got ripped apart by Bella. It then hit me that Adam knew exactly what he was doing. Bella was all anger and hate right now and wasn't thinking straight and Adam knew that.

_Dude had he…? _Seth wondered.

_I think so. _I replied.

We picked up our pace to get a good distance from the house as we now knew the stupid thing Bella was about to do.

"This is for your betrayal." Bella yelled at him before we heard the click of the lighter.

Even though I was expecting it, the explosion still scared the hell out of me. Waves of heat and sound blasted out around us as Bella single handedly caused her own downfall.

We stopped running to look back at the now unrecognisable mansion that was in pieces with flames and smoke rising high into the air.

"She's gone." Esme said and we all watched the flames in silence not quite knowing how to react. Bella had once been a friend to all of us, including me. A friend that changed though; changed into this horrific monster and all because she wanted her own way.

"Jacob!" I heard Jo yell as she sprung through the trees with little Danielle in her arms.

She ran over to me and buried herself in the fur of my shoulder.

"Thank God you're all alright." She breathed. "Is Bella…?"

"Gone? Yes." Emmett said with a small smirk on his face. "It's a shame, but she brought it on herself."

"I hate to say it but Emmett's right." Rosalie sighed.

"You know I'm right babe." Emmett winked at her.

"Still we better check." Jasper warned. "You never know."

Carlisle nodded.

It took a while, but we finally managed to put the fire out. I phased back to human form and offered to help Carlisle go in and check to be sure.

Adam was already a pile of ash which Carlisle gathered up in silence.

I looked moved a large piece of burnt wood out of the way to see one of Bella's arms still on fire.

"Carlisle." I called and he quickly came over.

"We need to find the head to be sure." Was all he said and began looking around for it.

The air felt heavy with loss as we looked under fallen pieces of wood and concrete until I noticed a tuft of dark hair sticking out from under the collapsed stairs.

"Found it." I said and Carlisle raced over to quickly pick it up.

He gathered all of her body parts and brought them outside where he placed them down in a pile and threw a lighter onto it.

We watched in silence as Bella slowly turned to ash, mourning for the loss of a once shy and innocent young girl.

* * *

**Jo's point of view**

"I'm glad things will be safer for your family now." Carlisle said.

"You too." I replied as Jacob wrapped his arms around me and our daughter.

"Maybe our paths will cross again one day, but first we have to track Edward and find some way to tell him." Esme said as she pulled us both into a hug.

"He'll get over it." Emmett chuckled as he punched Jacob in the arm. "That bitch was wrong for him since the start."

Rosalie snorted. "Try telling him that."

I never thought since this whole new version of my life began that I would ever come to like the Cullens. It was now that I realised what truly unique and beautiful people they were – minus the stench. They were truly kind hearted deep down and when all the other vampires out there were hunted down humans for blood, the Cullens had found piece in themselves to be above that and be good people.

As I turned on Jacob's wolf's back to wave at them I saw how much of a loving family they really were. Despite how much we hated them, they still helped us no matter what. I guess a good deed was its own reward. Bad people bring bad things on themselves as I have found out with Bella. The whole time I could've been the better person and walked away while she went and blew herself up – literally. The world has a funny way of righting the wrongs.

I kept waving until they were nothing more than a speck in the distance. I looked down at the beautiful daughter Jacob and I had created together in my arms and as I looked into her shiny grey eyes, I saw my perfect future with my family laid out ahead of me.

* * *

**Just the epilogue left guys. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	21. Epilogue

**Don't cry don't cry don't cry…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Hey wait for me!" Danielle called to Sam and Emily's little boy Kieran.

Danielle jumped out of my arms and ran off to play with the other children of La Push.

"Be careful!" I called to her feeling slightly panicked about letting her wander off.

"She'll be fine." Jacob said sitting down on the log next to me with a beer in his hand.

I sighed. "I know I know, I just worry about her that's all."

Five years later and you would've thought it would get easier. But it didn't. My experience with Bella had scared me for life I think. After the whole incident I wouldn't let Danielle leave my site; I wouldn't even leave her alone to go to the bathroom. Whenever someone was babysitting her I would ring up and check to see of she was alright like some over protective mother; maybe because I was one. I couldn't even go to normal counselling for this problem. 'Oh yeah, I have issues because some crazy vampire kidnapped my daughter and I'm a werewolf'. That wouldn't go down very well.

Kieran was a few months younger than Danielle and they had really taken to each other since they were babies and it was freaking Sam and Jacob out. Emily and I just laughed and let them get on with things. At least I knew that Danielle always had a true friend.

Every now and then we checked in with the Cullens to make sure that everything was alright. Edward was inconsolable right now and the Cullens were worried about him. I didn't count it as my problem now; Bella had brought it on herself. I didn't think she had to die, but I would never forgive her for stealing my baby and playing those mind games on me like that.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jacob asked after he took a sip of his beer.

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

"Jo, it's been five years." Jake sighed as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but something doesn't feel right."

"And if something isn't right them we'll fix it. Nothing bad will ever happen to Danni again." He reassured me.

I frowned. "Never say never Jake."

"Just enjoy the bonfire and enjoy Danni's childhood knowing that if there is a threat that we'll be ready."

I sighed. "You're right, I thought there was something else, but maybe I am just being paranoid."

"That's the Jo I know." Jake laughed before planting a huge passionate kiss on my lips.

I pushed him away before things got too heated.

"Later." I winked at him.

"I'll hold you to that." He said raising an eyebrow suggestively and I giggled.

Danielle and Kieran both sat at my feet as Billy began to tell the familiar and magical legends about our people. I looked around at my family and realised that I had to let go of the past so I could begin my future with Jacob and Danni. I needed a clear head to be a good mother to Danni and look after my pack and tribe. I didn't see how any other possible threat could tear us apart.

_THE END_


	22. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I can't believe it's done. Yikes! Time does fly. Anyway thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed as well as adding this story to favourites and alerts. It's you guys that keep me going to thank you so much. **

**SEQUEL INFORMATION:**

**Okay so the poll is now closed so don't bother in trying to vote because you have all already decided. The results are:**

**You better make a third story or I'll die = 32 votes**

**It's up to you Taurus Pixie = 11 votes**

**Don't make a sequel; three will be too much = 6 votes**

**Huh? Where am I…? = 2 votes (this made me giggle)**

**So as you can see, make a sequel wins by a long shot. So yes the sequel called 'brightest star' is soon set to follow this one. I have a story line planned and hopefully it shall be to your liking. It will be a few weeks until it comes out though as I would like to take a few weeks off from this story and focus on some others for once and I have too much work to do and I don't want to overload myself. I hope you don't mind being patient. Leave a review telling me what you think it might be about though. I'm interesting in looking at your ideas. **

**Thanks for reading and take care,**

**~Taurus Pixie**


End file.
